Lección de amor
by Agatha2391
Summary: Marinette odia al príncipe Adrián por obligarla a casarse con él, sin saber que recibira la más importante lección de amor. Pasen y leanlo (UNIVERSO ALTERNO)
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: **_"Una lección de amor"_**

 ** _Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo como fuente de inspiración._**

 ** _Capítulo 1 "¿Qué planeas?"_**

-Ya te enteraste, Chat Noir volvió a salvar París.

Una niña de cabello café saltaba emoción al escuchar la noticia que ya era comentada por todos.

-Calma Malon, si ya me entere y me alegra mucho que Chat haya capturado a esos villanos.

Sobre el tejado de una hermosa villa de París un héroe de rubios cabellos y verdes ojos se conducía hacia las celadas donde yacían aquellos villanos capturados, su audacia era casi tan aclamada o comparada con la del legendario robín Hood, nadie se podría imaginar al chico tras la mascara.

-Gracias Chat Noir, no se que hubiésemos hecho sin tu ayuda.

-No hay de que capitán, siempre que París me necesite, yo estaré para protegerla.

Con su felino andar camino hacia la ventana donde se disponía a partir; miro hacia el horizonte divisando el atardecer, aquel que esperaba con ansias todos los días. En una humilde casa el olor a pan recién horneado era esparcido por aquel alegre lugar

-Huele delicioso Marinette, estas galletas de chocolate te quedaron deliciosas- dijo una mujer de mediana estatura al darle un mordisco a la bandeja recién salida.

-Gracias mamá, me esforcé mucho haciéndolas.

-Eres la mejor hija.

-Mamá, dentro de unos minutos vendrá una de las doncellas del castillo para traer el baguette que la reina pidió. Se la podrás dar tú.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?

-Es que…

-No te preocupes hija, hay queso camembert y suizo en la bandeja, de seguro tendrá hambre después de salvar a París.

La chica sonrió ante aquel gesto por parte de su progenitora y la abrazo, tomo el plato con los quesos y subió deprisa hasta su alcoba donde ya un felino de ojos verdes la esperaba.

-Buenas Tardes… My lady- dijo regalándole una hermosa rosa roja y un beso en el dorso de la mano.

-Buenas Tardes Chat Noir, traje queso, debes de tener hambre.

El súper héroe sonrió al ver su queso preferido introduciéndose dos trozos a la boca.

-Te vas atragantar, y no traje leche.

-Entonces tú me besas para no morir asfixiado.

Ella rio ante aquel comentario, Chat Noir era su mejor amigo, aunque para él Marinette era el amor de su vida.

-Sabes bien que jamás pasara Chat. Tú más que nadie sabe que estoy comprometida- mostrando el anillo de compromiso de su mano izquierda- y amo a mi futuro marido.

-Aunque él te engañe con otra.

-No empieces si.

-Es la verdad Marinette, él no te ama. Yo lo vi como besaba a otra chica.

-Jamás pudiste comprobarlo, además gracias a esa mentira casi termina mi relación con Nathaniel y nuestra amistad, así que te pido que no levantes falsos contra él.

El gato bufo ante aquel comentario, como podía defenderlo tanto si lo único que el hacia era jugar con ella y si se llegase a casar su vida seria un infierno y eso era lo que menos quería para su amada amiga; la sola idea de que otro la tuviese lo hacia perder toda cordura.

-Algún día te darás cuenta y me darás la razón.

-Chat- dijo cambiando de tema-¿Iras a la coronación del príncipe Adrián?

-Claro que si my lady, (él príncipe soy yo)

.¿Quién crees que sea la próxima reina de Francia? Imagino que tendrá que ser alguien como el?

-¿Cómo él?

-Si, ya sabes, egocéntrico, presumido, vanidoso. Vive en ese enorme castillo pero jamás sale, no le preocupa en lo mas mínimo su pueblo, si de verdad lo hiciera vendría tan siquiera una miserable vez en su vida a observar como esta su gente. Pero bien, supongo tendrá muchas admiradoras, la reina Elizabeth se ha encargado de eso desde que su padre, el rey Gabrielle falleciera hace tres años.

-(¡Claro!, como no se me ocurrió antes, te demostrare que el príncipe Adrián si se preocupa por su pueblo Marinette) pensó aquel felino heroico. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-En que estas pensando eh gatito- dijo mirándolo curiosa- ¿Qué planea tu cabecita loca?

-Me tengo que ir my lady… Me gusto verte.

Y dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano el chico salió del balcón rumbo al castillo con aquella idea loca en su mente.

-Chat espera, tu queso no te lo…

Muy tarde, el chico ya no estaba en el balcón. La chica sonrió mientras miraba desaparecer a su amigo.

-Gatito tonto, espero que dentro de tus locuras no me encuentre yo.

 **Hola, aqui con una nueva historia, solo que de una epoca mas antigua, es un adriantte, con un toque de marichat, espeor que les guste y espero sus reviews**

 **Agatha**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2 "Propuestas"_**

La mañana prometía ser muy larga y las palabras de su amiga rondaban en la cabeza del joven príncipe, se levanto mas temprano de lo normal; dentro de unos meses el sería el nuevo rey de Francia pero tendría que estar casado para cuando este día llegase y no habría mejor reina que su amiga y amor de su vida, Marinette Dupain.

-Buenos día madre, buenos días hermana.

-Veo que te haz levantado más temprano de lo normal hijo.

La reina Elizabeth, era quien manejaba el reino desde la muerte de su esposo, y aunque lo hacia muy bien ya era tiempo que su hijo mayor tomara el lugar que le correspondía.

-Madre, si no le incomoda, me gustaría visitar el pueblo.

Madre e hija miraron de manera extraña al futro rey, casi como si de otra persona se tratara.

-Estas enfermo Adrián, ¿Desde cuándo te interesa a ti visitar el pueblo?

-Pues…-el chico toco su cuello- ahora que seré rey es importante que conozca a los que gobernare.

Mintió, pues siendo Chat Noir los conocía bastante bien a cada uno.

-Pues no me parece nada divertido, mejor me quedo a esperara a Lila.

-¡Ella vendrá hoy!

-Por supuesto hermanito, le avise hace dos meses que viniera, me ayudara a escoger los mejores zapatos y ropa para el anuncio de tu compromiso.

-Chloe- reprendió su madre.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad madre, Adrián tiene que decidirse de una vez y quien mejor que Lila, es una chica linda, fina, educada y sobre todo de sangre azul.

Cuando ella lo deseaba la princesa Chloe podía ser muy detestable, era la princesa menos querida en toda la región y reuniones, había heredado el carisma de su padre Gabrielle. Su madre la amaba pero en ocasiones solo deseaba que fuese más prudente, pero en esta ocasión ella tenía la razón el joven príncipe tenia que decidirse rápido, no podía aplazar más y la infanta Lila de Italia era una de las mejores candidatas. La cara de Adrián fue de total desagrado, él no quería a Lila, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, era igual de frívola que su hermana Chloe, un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pero antes que cualquier cosa él era un caballero y por mucho que le fastidiara no sería descortés con una dama.

-¿Y por qué no van los tres y recorren el pueblo? Y pasan por la panadería para traerme el pastel de zanahoria que pedí hacer.

Aunque la idea de ir al pueblo con Lila y Chloe no le agradaba, el ver a Marinette si le alegraba, podría presentarse ante ella como Adrián y no como Chat Noir.

-Permiso, Reina Elizabeth, el príncipe Nino esta aquí.

-Hazlo pasar- dijo Adrián entusiasmado, su día empezaba a tomar un giro distinto.

Un chico de apenas 25 años había ingresado aquel comedor, vestía un turbante blanco y ropa de seda de color mostaza, anillos en sus dedos así como incrustaciones de joyas en su ropaje. Hizo el saludo correspondiente ante la reina y los príncipes. Nino era el mejor amigo de Adrián y el único que conocía su secreto.

-Bienvenido a nuestro reino príncipe Nino, ¿Cómo esta el sultán Rashif?

-El placer es todo mío, su alteza. Mi padre esta bien, y envía desde la India estos obsequios.

Y dando una palmada dos mayordomos llevaban un cofre de oro puro lleno de joyas preciosas, imán que atrajo a la vanidosa princesa.

-Sabes mamá, pensándolo mejor, creo que me quedare en palacio con Lila.

-Como desees, me retiro, Adrián- dijo mirando a su hijo-si vas a salir…

-Ya se, llevare protección.

La reina salió del lugar dejando a los chicos solos, estos también decidieron salir del palacio y recorrer el pueblo sin ningún tipo de seguridad.

-¿Por qué no avístate que vendrías?

-Quise darte una sorpresa.

-Ya escogí a mi futura Reina Nino.

-En serio. Dime que no es Lila por favor.

El rubio hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Por supuesto que no Nino. Es alguien más.

-Acaso es, la chica del pueblo, la hija del panadero.

-Así es, pero hay un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Me odia y esta comprometida.

-Entonces son dos problemas, uno menos grave que el otro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tu me contaste en una de tus cartas que lo encontraste con otra, posiblemente la siga viendo y con suerte su mejor amigo, Chat Noir puede llevarla hasta ese lugar y que ella sepa la verdad y el compromiso esta desecho, el otro problema es mas serio, puesto que si no te ama no aceptara casarse contigo.

No se percataron en que momento llegaron al pueblo, el saludo con una cálida sonrisa, como lo hacia su madre, algunos devolvían la sonrisa haciendo reverencia, otros la hacían si un ápice de gracia o total asombro, a él no le extrañaba, sabia que no sería bien recibido por todos. Los nervios comenzaron apoderarse de él, estaba a unas pocas casas de aquella, la cual era su favorita.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes de golpe?

El moreno miro hacia donde su amigo tenia la vista y diviso a una pareja tomada de las manos, muy feliz, él la tomaba de la cintura mientras la alzaba para girar con ella, la pelinegra se miraba feliz y contenta, observo el rostro endurecido de su amigo y lo supo de inmediato, aquella chica era el gran amor de Adrián.

-Cambia ese rostro Adrián, si quieres que ella tenga otro concepto del príncipe, esta no es la manera.

El rubio reacciono ante aquel comentario, su amigo tenia razón aunque no soportara aquel chico tenía que mantener la cordura y disimular lo que sabia de él.

-Buenos días.

La pelinegra giro su rostro hacia la voz, quedando prendida en aquellos ojos esmeralda, miro a su acompañante y por su ropaje supo que era extranjero, la chica limpio su vestido cubierto de harina, canela y otros ingredientes. Le pareció extraño que el príncipe estuviese en el pueblo, ¿Acaso Chat Noir tenia algo que ver? Se inclino de inmediato al ver que su novio lo hacia.

-Buenos días su majestad- dijo la chica tratando de sonreír.

-Hola Marinette.

-¿Cómo es que su majestad sabe mi nombre?- pregunto de forma curiosa.

Primer error, y la chica no era tan despistada como parecía, el chico trago saliva y trato de hacer una excusa creíble.

-Bueno, cuando tu papá va a palacio, menciono tener una hija llamada Marinette, y creo que esta es la casa.

-Efectivamente su alteza.

La chica lo miro dudosa, pero hizo como si le creyese aquella tonta excusa, lo observo unos segundos, el príncipe Adrián Agrestes era un chico de 25 años; alto de cabello dorado y unos grandes y expresivos ojos azules, de piel nívea y labios carnosos, su pecho ancho y sus fornidos brazos lo hacían verse casi una deidad, robaba los suspiros de las doncellas de aquella villa, menos los de una… los de Marinette.

-Srita, mi amigo y yo veníamos por un pastel que mi madre, quiero decir la reina encargo.

-Cariño- dijo hasta ese momento, el chico que habían obviado- me tengo que ir, tengo una pintura que terminar, te veré en la noche.

-Por supuesto amor.

Aquellas palabras le parecieron acido para el joven príncipe que deseaba gritarle que en la cara lo que sabia. Sintió la mano de su amigo sobre su hombro y supo que debía calmarse.

-Ahora entiendo tus celos, esa chica es hermosa.

Marinette Dupain Cheng era una chica de 20 años, de cabello negro azulado hasta el cuello, ojos color cielo, de piel blanca y labios cual rosa roja, cuerpo esbelto. Única hija del famoso panadero de aquel pueblo parisino, una chica gentil, amable, alegre y servicial, sin deseos de obtener riqueza alguna más que la felicidad. Esa era la mujer que atrapo el corazón del apuesto príncipe.

-Aquí tiene el pastel de zanahoria de la reina. Príncipe puedo pedirle una cosa.

-La que quieras.

-Puede dejar de verme tanto, sentía su mirada por la ventana mientras entraba a la panadería por el pastel.

El chico se sintió descubierto y ante su vergüenza sus mejillas se tornaron rojas pero eso no le impidió decir aquella frase que le robo el aliento a la chica.

-Me gusta tu carácter Marinette, no te gustaría ser mi esposa.

La chica abrió su boca, ante aquella osadía, acaso este sujeto estaba loco.

-Me disculpa pero no soy una chica que muere porque un chico como usted le pida matrimonio, además- dijo levantando su mano izquierda- estoy felizmente comprometida y me casare muy pronto príncipe Adrián, así que no pierda su tiempo.

-Ah si, y supongo que ese sujeto era su novio.

\- Le pido más respeto, usted no lo conoce y no le voy a permitir que hable mal de las personas por muy príncipe de Francia que sea.

-Tienes agallas.

-Defiendo a las personas que son importantes para mí, **_su alteza_**

-Usted será mi esposa señorita Dupain-Cheng. De eso puede estar segura. Permiso.

El chico giro mientras su amigo sonreía ante aquella desafiante propuesta, dejando a una chica visiblemente sonrojada y no precisamente de pena.

 **No pude contenerme más, así que subo el segundo capítulo veo que la historia gusta y es algo que me alegra sobremanera, gracias por sus reviews, voy a contestar alguna dudas.**

 **Staystrong: Si, es un AU.**

 **Frany H.Q. : Aquí tikki será humana, al igual que plagg, Chat si tiene poderes mas adelante los veremos (quizás en el próximo capitulo) e imagínense el traje tipo robín Hood, por la época del lugar si.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y el voto de confianza, prometo no defraudar.**

 **Agatha**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3: "Huida"_**

La chica entro furiosa tirando la puerta de golpe, se sentía muy enfadada con el príncipe, sus expectativas hacia él no habían cambiado, era un patán egocéntrico y caprichoso.

-Pero quien se cree ese principito para decirme a mí que yo me casare con él, esta loco si cree que va a ocurrir. Pero ni en sus sueños sucederá tal cosa.

-¿Qué pasa hija?, ¿Por qué estas tan molesta?

La chica comento a su madre lo que hace unos minutos había sucedido, mientras que detrás de una puerta un hombre escuchaba atentamente la plática imaginándose que después de todo haber tenido una hija no era tan malo.

-Claro que te casaras con él Marinette.

Ambas mujeres abrieron sus ojos ante el comentario de aquel hombre que salía de su escondite, caminando hacia el lugar donde se encontraban ambas mujeres.

-Papá.

-No seas tonta Marinette, esta oportunidad no se da todos los días, cientos de chicas morirían por una circunstancia así ¡y tu la vas a desaprovechar!, por supuesto que no señorita.

-Pero… Pero...

La chica golpeaba la mesa mientras aquellas palabras confesadas por su padre le parecían ilógicas e irreales.

-Es por tu bien.

-¡Mi bien!, acaso tú sabes o me haz preguntado alguna vez que es lo que deseo realmente. Acaso se te olvida que estoy comprometida con Nathaniel.

-Ese compromiso se puede romper, además ese tipo jamás me gusto para ti.

-Pues eso no era lo que pensabas hace un año papá.

-No hay discusión Marinette, te guste o no te casaras con el príncipe Adrián. No podemos perder una ocasión así

-Pues no papá me niego totalmente a casarme con el príncipe Adrián.

-TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA- grito el hombre a su mujer, quien permanecía callada ante aquella acalorada discusión- tú que la consentirse tanto, ahora quiere hacer su voluntad. Pero te diré algo Marinette, o tu te casas con Adrián o…

-¿O qué papá?

\- O te repudio como mi hija.

La chica abrió sus ojos ampliamente, no podía creer hasta donde había llegado la ambición de su padre, era capaz de vender a su hija a cambio de unas monedas de oro.

-¡Mamá por Dios di algo!- dijo la pelinegra en señal de ayuda, mas aquella mujer permanecía callada, con la mirada hacia el piso, incapaz de contradecir a su marido.

-Ella no tiene nada que decir, no es nadie como tú Marinette.

La chica salió de su casa, con lágrimas en sus ojos hasta una casa algo descuidada, dentro de ella un joven pintor de 23 años se encontraba realizando una de sus obras en total concentración hasta que unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de su trance. Dejo no muy a gusto, sus pinceles y su pintura y camino hacia la puerta; al abrirla una chica se abalanzo hacia el con evidente tristeza.

-Cariño que tienes.

-Me quieren separar de ti… Me quieren alejar de ti.

El pelirrojo la abrazo y con el mayor de los cuidados la hizo pasar adentro sin soltarse de él, caminaron hacia una pequeña mesa con cuatro sillas, la sentó, mientras él de cuclillas frente a ella trataba de calmarla con un beso en la frente.

-Marinette, ¿Qué sucede?

La chica conto a su novio todo lo que había pasado en aquella casa, sin omitir detalle alguno, el pintor sintió una inmensa alegría que oculto tras una mascara de celos y rencor.

-Es un desgraciado, pero te juro que me las pagara.

-No Nathaniel no hagas nada.

-¡Cómo me pides que no haga nada!- menciono con falsa indignación.

-Escapemos Nathaniel, escapemos esta noche.

Al pelirrojo no le parecía tan mala la idea, podría estar con el amor de su vida y deshacerse de la pelinegra.

-Esto es lo que haremos.

El chico comenzó a explicar el plan que realizarían para escapar esa misma noche, la pelinegra presto atención a cada palabra expuesta por su novio y aunque tenia temor eso no le impediría escapar, ser feliz y realizar su sueño… Ser un ama de casa junto al amor de su vida.

-Te estaré esperando allí Marinette.

-Allí estaré.

-Marinette, Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Y depositando un beso en los labios aquella chica iba con un solo objetivo, escapar de Paris y ser feliz. La chica saco el anillo de su mano, si quería hacer creíble el plan tenia que comenzar, llego a casa y miro a su padre molesto.

-Ya tome una decisión, me casare con el príncipe Adrián, acabo de terminar mi relación con Nathaniel.

El hombre sonrió ante aquella noticia, ya podía imaginarse formar parte de la familia real.

-¿Y cómo lo tomo él Marinette?

-Que importa como lo tomo mujer. Mañana mismo iras a palacio y le dirás al príncipe que haz cambiado de opinión, y que aceptas gustosa su propuestas entendido.

La chica afirmo con su cabeza y pidió permiso para ir a su habitación, tomo un morral y metió dentro lo necesario, para su escape, no se arrepentía de tal decisión, lo único que extrañaría de París sería a su amigo Chat. Espero paciente la tarde y escucho como un felino tocaba la ventana para que le abriese.

-Hola my…

La chica lo abrazo de improviso mientras el gato escuchaba su débil sollozo, cosa que lo asusto y preocupo.

-¿Qué pasa Marinette?

-¿Tú le dijiste al Príncipe que viniera al pueblo cierto?

Pregunto algo molesta antes de darle la dura noticia la gatito. El felino se quedo sin habla, no podía rebelarle que él era el príncipe Adrián, sonrió de forma tímida, miro la leve molestia de su amiga y decidió animarla.

-Lo siento Marinette, pero pensé que sería una buena idea.

-Pues no lo fue… Él muy cretino dijo que yo sería su novia, vaya atrevimiento.

-¿Y eso te molesta?- pregunto con temor

-Claro que me molesta Chat Noir, ¿Quién se cree para pedirme eso? No es más que un atrevido. Es por eso que… me escapare con Nathaniel.

Los ojos del gato no pudieron ser mas grandes, su mandíbula se abrió ante aquella noticia, ella se escaparía dejándolo solo.

-Me… me dejaras… solo.

El corazón de la pelinegra se estrujo al ver la mirada suplicante de su amigo, le dolía verlo así, pero no permitiría que la separan de quien creía su amor verdadero.

-Chat… es lo mejor.

-¡Te iras solo por una simple propuesta!- dijo molesto cruzando sus brazos.

-No es por eso que escapo Chat… Papá… me quiere obligar a casarme con él en contra de mi voluntad.

El felino formo puños en sus manos, se sintió un verdadero tonto, aquella propuesta hecha por la mañana solo le trajo problemas a su amada y alejarla de él.

-¿Y no crees que podrías llegar a amarlo?

Marinette miro a Chat por un segundo, acaso estaba escuchando mal, su mejor amigo defendía al príncipe en vez de ella, de verdad que no se podía confiar en el sexo opuesto.

-¡Claro que no! Hoy me quedo mas que claro que el príncipe Adrián no es más que un ser vanidoso y petulante. Es por eso y por la imposición de mi padre que me iré, te extrañare mucho gatito.

-No te iras de aquí Marinette- dijo el gato abrazándola- tú dijiste que no tenía pruebas de la infidelidad de tu prometido.

-De verdad Chat Noir, lo que digas no hará que cambie de opinión, además no las tienes, ¿o qué? Piensas inventártelas.

-No, son reales y te lo demostrare.

El héroe la tomo con sus brazos y comenzó a correr por los tejados, llevándola a una dirección desconocida para ella, la pelinegra trataba de no mirar ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del héroe, sentía que podría morir en cualquier momento por culpa de ese felino atrevido.

-Chat bájame, por favor- chillaba la chica mientras se abrazaba fuerte del gato para no caerse.

-Ya llegamos.

-Chat, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

La chica agradecía sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, miro la casa que no le resultaba familiar en lo absoluto, ni siquiera el lugar le era conocido, el gato la tomo de la mano y la guio hasta un lugar cerca de aquella casa, donde se podría ver y escuchar de manera atenta.

-Shhh, calla, mira por la ventana.

La chica miro por la ventana hacia dentro de aquella vivienda y agudizando la mirada observo a un par de pelirrojos abrazados mientras se besaban. Sentía morirse por dentro jamás pensó que aquel chico fuese él, su prometido.

-¡Te iras!- dijo la mujer sollozando.

-Voy a volver Sabrina, te lo juro.

-¿Por qué no terminas ya de una vez con Marinette? Acaso la amas.- expreso molesta.

-Claro que no la amo Sabrina, tu eres la única que de verdad me importa.

La chica sentía una enorme punzada ante aquellas palabras, tomo la mano de su amigo fuertemente mientras las lágrimas aparecían, como enormes gotas de lluvia. Chat Noir sentía unos deseos de entrar y romperle la cara aquel tipo, no quería ver sufrir a su lady, de ninguna forma.

-Voy a…

-Cállate, tú no harás nada, quiero escucharlos.-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que derramaba.

-¿Entonces por qué no haz roto el compromiso aun?

-Que crees que haré, la llevare a una aldea en Italia, luego desapareceré, fingiré mi muerte y regresare para estar contigo Sabrina.

El fuerte ruido de una puerta abrirse asusto aquella pareja, un gato de ojos verdes miraba aquel tipo de la peor manera, detrás de él pudo divisar a Marinette quien parecía una estatua de pie, sin poder reaccionar.

-Marinette…

-Eres un desgraciado- grito el felino- como te atreves a romperle el corazón a Marinette, ella te ama y tú le pensabas pagar de la peor manera, eres un canalla que no merece su amor.

-Tú no te metas gato entrometido.- bufo Nathaniel.

-Ella es mi amiga imbécil y cualquiera que le haga daño las pagara caro.

-¿Por qué no dices la verdad gato estúpido?, ella te gusta, estas enamorado de Marinette.

Y antes de poderle propinar un golpe Marinette reacciono gritando un ¡basta! Para detener lo que estaba por comenzar. Camino hasta donde se encontraba aquel joven pintor, propiciándole una cachetada a él para luego hacer lo mismo con la chica.

-Eres la peor rata que eh conocido. Confié en ti y te entregue mi corazón sabes, mi vida entera te pertenece Nathaniel, porque te amo, aunque tú no sientas lo mismo.

-Marinette, yo…

-Juro olvidarte, aunque me cueste, te juro que con la misma fuerza con la que te amo, llegare a odiarte. Tú- dijo dirigiéndose a la chica- eres igual o peor que él, no te importo que él y yo estuviésemos comprometidos, te entrometiste zorra, pero tengo que agradecerte después de todo, me acabas de quitar una escoria; te lo regalo, soy yo quien termina el compromiso.

Saco el anillo de su dedo y se lo tiro en el rostro no deseaba estar más en aquel lugar, trataba de controlar los sollozos que amenazaban con salir, tomo de la mano a Chat y salió del lugar, la nubes negras comenzaron a tapar la luna, mientras las luces de los rayos anunciaban la inminente tormenta que se avecinaba. Una vez estuvieron lejos la chica callo de rodillas al suelo mientras sus sollozos comenzaron a salir. El chico la abrazo mientras ella aceptaba aquellos brazos que le brindaban protección, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer y aunque a los gatos no les guste mojarse, a él no le importo nada en ese momento, solo ella, solo Marinette.

 **Hola... quizas sientan que estoy actualizando demasiado rápido,pero anuncio que este sera el día que publique... así es,los dias sábado estare publicando un capítulo, ahora diganme... ¿qué les parecio? a mi me gustomucho escribirlo jejeje... que malo Nathaniel,lo que quería hacer, menos mal que Chat estuvo para inpedirlo,¿qué sucedera ahora? será que Marinette aceptara la propuesta del príncipe... bueno esperenlo hasta elsig. sábado... como siempre dejenme sus review para saber que les parece y agardecer por la aceptacion que han tenido estos dos capitulos, sin mas me despido; bye bye.**

 **Agatha**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4 "Prometidos"_**

La chica despertó poco a poco, adaptándose al lugar donde se encontraba, lentamente comenzó abrir sus ojos, sentirlos irritados e hinchados no era nada placentero, sintió la comodidad de su cama, lo supo, ese lugar era su habitación; se sentía realmente cansada, recordó todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche y las lágrimas comenzaron derramarse de nuevo. Se acordó de su amigo y lo busco por la habitación más no lo encontró, miro hacia la ventana que se encontraba entre abierta, sintió un aire helado que le congelo el cuerpo se abrazo a si misma y sintió su piel, sorprendida se miro a si misma sin su vestido, lo busco por la habitación y lo encontró sobre una silla mojado, aun empapado por la lluvia de ayer. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de la vergüenza, aquel gato se había encargado de llevarla a su casa y quitarle su vestido.

-Buenos días hija.

La chica tapo su cuerpo con la sabana al escuchar la voz de su madre entrar por el cuarto.

-Marinette, estuviste llorando toda la noche.

La mujer se acerco a su hija quien la abrazo para volver a derramar en llanto su dolor.

-Ya nada importa mamá… Nada importa.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse por las ventanas del palacio, numerosas personas caminaban por el castillo desde temprano haciendo su respectiva labor. Dentro de unos de los aposentos se encontraban dos chicos y uno de ellos aun dentro de cama visiblemente enfermo.

-No entiendo como lo pudiste dejarlo salir Nino, el sabe que mojarse y dejar que la ropa se seque en el cuerpo es malo, no se como hacer para que entiendas Adrián.

La reina caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de aquel cuarto regañando a ambos chicos quienes le ocultaban el porque del escape de su hijo a altas horas de la noche. El príncipe había atrapado un resfriado.

-Mamá salí cuando Nino estaba dormido y no supe cuando la lluvia empezó, entonces acampe debajo de un árbol junto a mi caballo, ¡achu!

-Su majestad, prometo cuidarlo, no permitiré que se levante o haga algo tonto.-dijo Nino.

La reina miro a ambos chicos y no confiaba en ninguno de los dos, sabia de antemano que Nino le ocultaría las travesuras o tonterías que su hijo hiciera, era así desde pequeños, desde que asistían a la escuela real era lo mismo. Suspiro resignada, no tenia a quien más confiarle, incluso su sirviente Plagg, era cómplice de su hijo. Salió de la habitación dejando a ambos amigos solos.

-Oye Adrián ten mas cuidado, tu mamá puede descubrir tu identidad como Chat Noir.

-Lo va hacer si lo gritas así de fuerte- dijo el rubio tocando su cabeza como signo de un fuerte dolor de cabeza- pero vale la pena la enfermedad, Marinette estará conmigo Nino, ya no se ira de mi lado.

-Pudiste demostrar que lo que decías era cierto.

-Estuve a punto de utilizar cataclismo con ese idiota, pero Marinette me detuvo, no quiero verla así nunca más Nino.

-De verdad que la amas Adrián.

-Daría mi vida por ella de ser necesario.

-Adrián, no crees que fuiste muy petulante ese día, que le juraste que ella sería tu esposa.

-Prometo disculparme en cuanto la vea.

-¡Adrián! Me dijo mi tía Elizabeth que estas enfermo.- Dos princesas entraban al recinto, mientras Lila llegaba para abrazarlo.- yo seré quien te cuide y estaré contigo hasta que te mejores.

-Ehhh… gracias pero Nino y Plagg lo harán Lila, muy amable.

-Déjate consentir hermano-dijo Chloe- quien mejor que una mujer para que te cuide. Y con Lila estarás más que bien.

-Seguro que no-susurro Nino.

-Dijiste algo Nino.

-No, nada Chloe.

-Adrián, te busc…an, perdón no sabía que…

-¿Desde cuando eres tan igualado Plagg?, Él es el príncipe Adrián, no te tomes confianzas que no te corresponden.

-Lo siento mucho, princesa Chloe. Es que necesitan al príncipe Adrián.

-¡Y no estas viendo que no se puede mover porque esta enfermo! Es que eres ciego o qué.

El chico pelinegro bajo el rostro ante los reclamos de la rubia, no podía hacerle nada, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquella mujer se casara y desapareciera de palacio para siempre.

-Chloe, no le hables así a Plagg, ¿Cuándo aprenderás a tratar bien a la gente? ¿Quién me busca Plagg?

-Es la Srita Marinette Dupain.

-¡Marinette! Dijeron ambos chicos.

-¿Es alguna princesa Plagg?-pregunto la rubia.

-No, es una aldeana.

-Ven Lila,-dijo Chloe- nosotras la atenderemos.

-Espera Chloe.

La chica hizo caso omiso a la llamada de su hermano y tomo de la mano a la castaña quien la siguió, ambas mujeres estaban intrigadas en saber quien era esa tal Marinette, llegaron a la sala donde la chica se encontraba de pie observando el jardín desde una enorme ventana.

-Buenos días-llamo Chloe.

-Buenos días princesa-dijo la pelinegra haciendo reverencia.

-¿Qué es lo que desea?-pregunto altiva la infanta Lila.

-Vengo hablar con el príncipe.

-¿Tú eres Marinette Dupain, la hija del panadero Dupain cierto?

-Así es princesa Chloe.

-¿Te han encomendado algún pastel?

-No.

-¿Entonces vienes por trabajo?- pregunto Lila.

-Tampoco.

-Entonces no entiendo que es lo que desea hablar con el príncipe una pueblerina como tú.

Marinette miro a ambas mujeres y no podía saber quien era peor, si la Princesa Chloe o la castaña que la acompañaba, pero ninguna de esas dos se mostraba simpática.

-Es algo personal Chloe, no tienes porque saberlo.

La chica miro al príncipe, bajar de las escaleras, vestido de lino color olivo haciendo que resaltaran sus ojos, el joven contuvo la respiración al mirarla enfundada en un vestido rosa pastel, que marcaban su pequeña cintura, de falda amplia y bordados en color blanco haciendo resaltar aun mas su blanca piel y sus ojos celestes, no tenia duda alguna del amor que como Chat Noir le profesaba, él la amaba más que a su vida entera, jurándose a si mismo jamás hacerla sufrir.

-Buenos días su alteza- dijo Marinette haciendo reverencia.

-Bu, buenos días… Srita Dupain.

-¡Adrián!-dijo su hermana quien palmeo para sacar del trance el chico.

-Chloe si preguntan por mi estoy ocupado con la Srita Dupain. Por favor sígame. Plagg tú también sígueme-le dijo al chico que lo acompañaba.

Marinette camino detrás de Adrián hasta llegar a un enorme salón, la chica miro impresionada aquella habitación, y enfoco sus ojos en un enorme retrato colgado donde posaban el rey y la reina y sus dos hijos el pequeño príncipe Adrián y una pequeña en brazos de su madre, aquella imagen le enterneció a la pelinegra. Adrián se limito a observar a la hermosa doncella que se encontraba junto a él, observando todo lo que dentro de la habitación había como una niña curiosa y fascinada por todo lo que a él le parecía hasta aburrido. Cruzo sus brazos y un sonrojo apareció al fijar sus verdes ojos en los labios de Marinette, agito su cabeza tratando de borrar las imágenes que aparecían en su cabeza.

-¿A que debo su visita Srita?

Aquella pregunta la saco de todo trance, y giro para verlo, observo su rostro y supo que no estaba bien de salud, su nariz visiblemente roja al igual que sus ojos, quienes estaban brillantes y no precisamente por la fiebre de la que era preso en ese momento.

-Lo siento, no sabía que estaba enfermo, creo que vendré otro día.

-No Marinette- dijo el chico- yo quería verte.

-¿A mí?- pregunto confundida.

-Si, yo… quería, quería pedirte disculpas. Dije cosas sin pensarlo…

La chica lo miro sorprendida, después de todo el era el responsable de que su padre la obligase a casar con él. Adrián tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo sin percatarse de la cercanía que Marinette había logrado, toco la frente del rubio, haciendo que este se sobresaltara.

-¿Q…que haces?

-Como lo pensé, la fiebre ha logrado que este delirando su majestad, pero no aceptare sus disculpas-dijo alejándose de él para volver a su antiguo lugar- eh decido tomar su palabra, y… acepto casarme con Ud. príncipe Adrián.

-Lo que… estas diciendo… ¿Acaso tú no estabas… comprometida?

La chica agacho la mirada y Adrián se golpeo mentalmente por hacerle recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Él y yo… terminamos.- dijo dándole nuevamente la mirada.

-¿Terminaste por mí?

-No se crea tan importante su majestad-dijo mirándolo seriamente- fue por… otra cosa. Entonces, ¿Aun sigue en pie la propuesta de matrimonio?

-Lo seguirá si me contestas una pregunta con total sinceridad.

Ahora era él quien se acercaba a la pelinegra quien se encontraba acorralada entre él y la silla donde estaba sentada, se inclino colocando sus manos sobre los brazos de aquella silla mientras sus rostros estaban muy juntos, en ese momento Marinette aprecio el verde de sus ojos, un color que jamás pensó que le fuese a gustar tanto.

-¿Aceptaste por qué tú quieres, por despecho o por qué alguien te obligo hacerlo?

La chica sintió su rostro arder ante aquel ronco susurro giro su rostro ante la proximidad, trataba de pensar con claridad pero sentirlo cerca no la dejaban, el príncipe se alejo sonriendo ante la reacción provocada, y camino hacia el lugar donde antes se encontraba.

-Bien estoy esperando.

-Lo hago porque yo así lo deseo,-mintió- nadie… me obligo, ni lo hago por despecho su alteza.

Adrián se sintió triste, hubiese deseado que le tuviese confianza y le dijese la verdad, pero se prometió a si mismo ganar la confianza de su futura esposa que como Chat Noir él poseía. Se acerco a ella y le extendió la mano, la cual ella acepto, y sintió su cara ruborizarse al ver una sonrisa honesta en el rostro de su enfermo prometido.

-Te parece bien que nos llamemos por nuestros nombres… Marinette.

-Si… Adrián-sonrió tímidamente la chica.

-M-Marinette…Puedo… D-darte un b-beso.

La chica abrió sus ojos como platos ante aquella propuesta. Lo pensó por un momento y cerró sus ojos en señal de aceptación y como todo un caballero deposito un casto beso en la frente de su ahora novia, sorprendiendo a la chica. Después de todo ser la prometida de Adrián Agreste no sería tan malo.

 **Holaaaa... hoy es sábado de... ¡ACTUALIZACIÓN! jejejeje ya es mucha tortura dejarlos esperando hasta este día como para actualizar tarde, quiero agardecer a todas las personas que me han dejado un review, realemente que es algo muy motivante saber que les ha gustado mi historia. espero que este capítulo también les guste y no olviden de dejarme sus revie para saber que opinan... sin más me despido les mado un beso y un abrazo, hasta el próximo sábado... :)**

 **Agatha**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo 5 "Anuncios"_**

-Adrián, la temperatura esta muy alta.

Marinette aun seguía en aquel salón, junto a un muy enfermo príncipe, quien se encontraba recostado en una silla, la chica se preocupo por él, no tenia corazón para dejarlo allí. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el chico alto de cabello negro y ojos verdes de pie a lado de la puerta.

-Plagg, cierto.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Es el príncipe, esta muy enfermo y hay que llevarlo a su habitación. Me ayudas por favor.

El sirviente lo tomo de un brazo para recargarlo en su hombro, caminaron hacia una de las habitaciones con el príncipe aun consiente de forma lenta.

-No debiste levantarte por atender a esta panadera Adrián, ahora estas peor. Ya te puedes ir, ya mi hermano te atendió.

Marinette, la miro molesta. Como una chica así podía ser una princesa. Era una completa molestia, miro a su prometido y suspiro resignada, estaba dispuesta a irse cuando Adrián la detuvo de la mano y molesto miro a Chloe y Lila.

-Ella no se ira a ningún lado, y para que lo sepan ella vendrá al castillo seguido, y como son las primeras a las que veo déjenme decirles que Marinette Dupain es mi prometida, la mujer con la cual yo me casare.

-¡QUÉ!- gritaron en unísono las chicas.

-Acaso te haz vuelto loco Adrián, te casaras con una mujer sin clase, fuera de la realeza, cuando mamá sepa esto estará totalmente en contra.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio Adrián- dijo Lila.

-Hablo muy enserio y déjenme descansar que me siento muy mal. Marinette. Si deseas irte, dile a Plagg que pida un carruaje para ti y…

-No Adrián, ahora que soy tu… prometida es mi deber velar por ti.

El chico sonrió ante aquella respuesta, y camino con la ayuda de su sirviente dejando a dos chicas visiblemente molestas y a una Marinette con cierto rubor por lo que había dicho.

-Chloe, esa tipa me robo a Adrián- dijo molesta la italiana cruzando sus brazos.

-Por supuesto que no Lila, por supuesto que no. Ven, mamá tiene que saber esto.

Llegaron a la habitación de Adrián y colocándolo en su cama Marinette lo tapo con una sabana y acomodo sus almohadas, toco su frente y sintió como la fiebre aumentaba.

-Plagg, podrías traerme paños de agua fría, miel, limón y una infusión de manzanilla.

-Enseguida Princesa.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-Ahora que usted es la prometida de mi señor, la convierte en una princesa.- dijo Plagg haciendo reverencia a lo que ella lo tomo de los hombros para detenerlo antes de que pudiese inclinarse.

-No Plagg, yo no soy una princesa, soy simplemente Marinette y es así como deseo que me llames.

El chico sonrió ante la amabilidad de la chica, muy distinto a los de las otras dos que vivían en palacio, si ella seria su reina seria un gusto servirle. Camino hacia la puerta para traer todo lo que había pedido.

-Con que acepto la propuesta de mi amigo después de todo Srita Dupain.

Marinette, se sobresalto ante aquella voz, era el mismo chico con quien andaba su prometido ese día, no había notado su presencia.

-Mi nombre es Nino, príncipe de la India.

-Mucho gusto su majestad-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-No te preocupes por formalidades-dijo tocando su hombro- llámame Nino si. Estoy seguro que a mi novia le caerás súper bien Marinette, ¿puedo llamarte así también?

-Claro, ¿Su novia esta aquí en palacio?

-No, ella no le gusta venir a palacio, una vez vino pero no encontró ninguna similitud con esas dos señoritas que vagan por el castillo. Mi novia se llama Alya, princesa de Marruecos y es mi prometida. Bueno dejare a mi amigo en las mejores manos. Permiso Marinette.

-Adelante, Nino.

El príncipe hindú se inclino para retirarse haciendo lo mismo la chica, al cerrarse la puerta la sonrió, por lo menos los chicos de palacio no eran unos ogros como esas princesas.

-M-Marinette.

-Estoy aquí Adrián.

-T-tengo m-mucho fr-frio.

Plagg entraba en ese momento con todo lo que se le había pedido, tomando los paños de agua comenzó a colocárselos en la frente, para que la fiebre bajara. Tomo infusión agregándole el limón y la miel. Se acerco a Adrián y para darle a beber aquel remedio aprendido en casa por su madre. El príncipe comenzó a beberlo despacio hasta no dejar nada en la taza, la fiebre aun seguía alta por lo que pensó en un baño para él, la visión de su prometido desnudo produjo un fuerte sonrojo en la cara de la chica, ella no era capaz de tal cosa. Miro al sirviente que aun seguía con ellos.

-Plagg.

-Dígame Srita.

-Lleva a Adrián al baño, desvístelo y hazlo entrar en la tina, mójalo con agua y luego lo sacas y lo traes de nuevo a la cama, preparare más de la infusión.

El pelinegro obedeció la orden y haciendo lo pedido por la dama lo introdujo en la tina y lo mojo, lo seco con sus toallas y salió con él del baño vestido para dormir. Marinette lo ayudo a colocarse en la cama.

-Necesita algo más Srita.

-Que me digas Marinette y no Plagg, yo te llamo si necesito algo.

El chico salió del cuarto haciendo una reverencia a la dama, quien le sonrió, camino hacia Adrián quien se encontraba ya cubierto por las sabanas.

-Gracias Marinette.

-D-de nada. Descansa Adrián.

-Te quedaras conmigo esta noche.

-Y-yo.

-Por favor Marinette, ¿Qué pasa si me pongo mal?

-Pues… tu mamá, la reina, te cuidara.

-No. Quiero que me cuides tú.

-A-Adrián, y-yo…

-Por favor, prométemelo, my lady.

Esa ultima frase le hizo recordar a cierto gato, que podría estar necesitando de mimos y de cariño, enfermo igual que él; se acerco y le tomo la mano con delicadeza para luego acariciar aquel sedoso cabello, su color dorado le recordaba a Chat.

-Te lo prometo Adrián, me quedare esta noche.

Él chico sonrió, ante aquellas palabras y suspirando cayo bajo los brazos de Morfeo.

La mañana comenzaba con sus potentes rayos y cierta pelinegra se encontraba con su mano unida a la del joven que estaba en cama, sentada en el suelo con el cuerpo apoyado a la cama y su cabeza recostada en la misma, comenzó a despertar ante los rayos que golpeaban su cara, bostezo mientras tallaba sus ojos con su mano libre, miro su mano unida a la del príncipe haciendo que se sonrojara, se arrodillo para ver a su prometido quien dormía como un ángel. Se permitió poder observar el rostro de Adrián y le pareció fascinante, su nariz perfilada, sus pestañas abundantes y sus labios carnosos, su piel blanca y su cabello que brillaba más cuando el sol lo iluminaba. Puso con cuidado sus labios sobre la frente del chico y comprobó que ya la fiebre había desaparecido. Recordó cuando Nathaniel enfermo y ella devotamente lo cuido por días, aquello recuerdos que atesoro con amor eran los que ahora agolpaban su cabeza provocando que las lágrimas comenzaran a derramarse.

-Espero, de todo corazón poderme enamorar de ti Adrián… ayúdame a olvidarlo, por favor… ayúdame.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta por lo que la pelinegra limpio sus lágrimas y se coloco en pie, dando la orden de pasar.

-Buenos días Marinette. Desayunaras conmigo.

-Buenos días Nino, eh… no sé si la reina estará de acuerdo.

-Dije **"desayunaras conmigo"** no con la realeza. Tú y yo comeremos en el jardín. ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

Miro a Adrián y comprobó que ya no seguía mas enfermo, acepto la invitación de Nino y colocándose sus zapatillas camino con todo entusiasmo, desde ayer no probaba comida y tenia hambre, cerro la puerta con cuidado y al no haber mas nadie Adrián abrió los ojos de golpe, tocando la mano que había permaneció unida a la de su amada.

-Te lo juro Marinette, juro que te enamoraras de mí y que olvidaras al patán de Nathaniel.

 **Hola… Se preguntaran por qué hoy si aun no es sábado… bueno mañana será un día ocupado para mí, puesto que tengo actividades de la iglesia y otros mandados.**

 **Bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Esto fue un Adrianette 100% me pareció tierno el hecho de que Marinette cuidara de Adrián y pues como ven ya comienza a ganar aliados, ya apareció Plagg como fiel sirviente de Adrián, solo nos falta Tikki que aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo, y con respecto a eso les tengo otra propuesta… ¿Qué les parece si publico dos veces por semana? Los días serian miércoles y sábados? o lo dejamos solo los sábados… como siempre agradeciendo sus reviews a cada uno de uds que me escriben, cada comentario, cada fallow, favorites me motiva e inspira a seguir con la historia… hasta el próximo Miércoles o sábado… uds deciden.**

 **Agatha**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6 "Bienvenida a la realeza"_**

Adrián se encontraba listo para salir y desayunar junto a Marinette y Nino, seria su primer desayuno juntos y ese simple acto le causaba una enorme felicidad, aunque debía de confesarle algo a la pelinegra, le causaba cierta ansiedad, pues no sabría la reacción de la dama; antes de poder tomar la perilla y salir la puerta se abrió de forma abrupta golpeándolo.

-Auch.

-Adrián, no deberías de estar en cama.

-Ya me siento mejor mamá, mi… mi prometida se quedo ayer conmigo y me cuido.

-De eso precisamente quería hablar contigo. Tú hermana me comento que ya escogiste a la futura reina.

-Así es madre y su nombre es Marinette. Y antes de que la juzgues y te crees algún concepto de ella vamos al jardín, en este momento esta desayunando con Nino.

Ambos caminaron en dirección al jardín donde se encontraba con Nino; ambos reían muy contentos ante la amena plática que el príncipe hindú le proporcionaba. El rubio sonrió ante aquella dulce y cantarina sonrisa, cada acción hecha por la pelinegra hacían que su corazón latiera con más fuerza.

-Entonces Adrián cayó dentro del fango y…

-Buenos días.

Ambos se colocaron de pie al escuchar la voz de la reina e inclinándose para dar reverencia a ambos.

-Buenos días reina Elizabeth.- dijo Marinette

-¿Qué tal amaneció su majestad?

-Bien Nino Gracias.- giro su cabeza para ver a la chica- Eres tu la chica que mi hijo escogió como prometida.

-Así es madre- dijo el príncipe caminando hacia ella para colocar sus manos sobre su cintura en señal de posesión- ella es la mujer que yo quiero y nos casaremos.

-Señorita podría hablar con Ud. a solas.

-Claro su majestad- la chica sintió un hueco en su estomago.

-Te ira bien Marinette, estoy seguro.

Adrián deposito un beso en la frente de Marinette en señal de apoyo, haciendo que los nervios que aparecían fuesen disminuyendo, camino detrás de la reina; miro a la que sería su cuñada y la amiga de esta sonreír de forma maliciosa, podía decir que ellas tenían algo que ver en esto. Llego al salón donde estuvo con su prometido el día anterior.

-Toma asiento.

La chica obedeció y miro a la reina sentarse en la silla que estaba frente a ella, observo los ojos azules de la mujer y aprecio el brillo que miro en los ojos de Adrián, así como alguna de sus facciones, aunque el príncipe se pareciera más a su padre físicamente.

-¿Por qué quieres casarte con mi hijo Marinette?

La chica volvió a sentir el hueco en su estomago arrugo la falda de su vestido con sus manos mientras sentía una gota recorrer su nuca.

-Él, me lo propuso y yo acepte.

-¿Lo amas?

Marinette abrió sus ojos ante la siguiente pregunta, sentía un nudo atorado en su garganta, como decirle que no lo amaba y que esto lo hacia abajo imposición de su padre, sentía los ojos azules de la reina sobre ella.

-Lo quiero, y lo admiro como el príncipe que es, quizás llegue a amarlo, con el tiempo.

-¿Entonces te casas por la posición que la realeza te ofrece?

-Claro que no- respondió la chica mirándola a los ojos- en un inicio yo no acepte casarme con el príncipe.

-¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

La chica guardo silencio ante la siguiente pregunta, no deseaba revelar el porque de su repentino cambio de opinión, la reina la miraba de forma inquisidora, tratando de encontrar alguna gota de mentira en sus palabras, pero le era difícil, su intuición le decía que debía confiar en ella.

-Marinette, no es necesario que me respondas esa pregunta, si mi hijo te escogió es porque el miro lo que ahora yo estoy viendo.

La chica parpadeo varias veces ante aquel comentario, la reina ahora la observaba de forma amable, incluso cariñosa, no comprendía aquellas palabras, pero agradecía que ya no hubiesen mas interrogatorios.

-Y… ¿Qué es lo que usted mira, su majestad?

-Bondad, honestidad, tenacidad… en tus ojos no hay rastro de mentira o falsedad pequeña, mi corazón me dice que eres una buena chica Marinette, aunque te hicieron daño cierto. Tus ojos reflejan dolor. Además quiero darte las gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, debes estar cansada.

-Reina Elizabeth…

-Me alegra que mi hijo te haya escogido como su futura reina.

La reina y Marinette se levantaba de las sillas y acercándose a ella la abrazo como señal de aceptación en la nueva familia, sin presentirlo la puerta de aquel salón se abrió de forma abrupta dejando ver a dos chicas de la realeza claramente molestas.

-¿Sucede algo niñas?

-¡Pero que demonios estas diciendo madre!

-¿Usted esta totalmente de acuerdo de aceptar a… esta señorita? Quien sabe que mañas traiga.

-Lila, Chloe, acabo de hacer lo que Uds. me pidieron la interrogue y no encontré mentira alguna en ella. ¿Por qué no tratan de conocerla un poco más?

Las tres chicas hicieron un gesto desagradable, esa idea no les agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-Pues yo no acepto a esta chica como la novia de mi hermano.

-Ni yo como mi cuñada.- la chica tapo su boca ante su comentario, se le había olvidado quien estaba en ese lugar junto a las chicas.

-No le hables así a la princesa igualada, ten mas respeto. Tú no eres nadie.

-Claro que ella es alguien,- ambos príncipes llegaron al despacho donde las voces comenzaban a resonar por todo el castillo- ella es Marinette, mi prometida y te voy a pedir mas respeto para ella Lila. Y a ti también Chloe, ¿Un interrogatorio? ¿Enserio?

-Adrián- dijo la reina mirando a su hijo que estaba detrás de Marinette- acepto a Marinette Dupain como tu prometida, dentro de dos meses se hará oficial su compromiso.

El príncipe giro con visible alegría y abrazo a su madre, aquella respuesta había despejado la angustia que poseía desde que ambas se alejaron del jardín, aunque para la doncella la palabra compromiso le resultaba un tanto hiriente.

-Gracias madre.

-Marinette mandare por tu ropa y pediré que una de las alcobas la arreglen para que puedas descansar.

-¿Perdón? Traer mi ropa a… palacio.

-¿Acaso no te dijo nada Adrián?

La chica busco al príncipe con la mirada pero había desaparecido junto a Nino, el enojo de la pelinegra no se hizo esperar, aunque lo disimulara con una sonrisa, la reina sonrió divertida, sabia que su hijo no se lo había dicho.

-Ahora que tú te vuelves su prometida tendrás que aprender a ser una princesa y vivir aquí, claro que en cuartos separados.

-¡JA! Esta una princesa, habrá que verlo.- dijo la rubia con evidente antipatía.- vámonos Lila, es más que obvio que aquí no hay nada que hacer.

Ambas chicas salieron del salón dejando a una molesta y preocupada Marinette. Pidió permiso para buscar a su prometido, sintiéndose realmente molesta, lo busco por el jardín y diversas habitaciones pero no lo encontraba, lo único que deseaba era verlo y reclamarle el no haberle dicho tal condición.

-Busca a alguien señorita.

La chica miro a una joven de aproximadamente 16 años, vestida como la servidumbre, de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos zafiro, la doncella le regalo una dulce sonrisa, provocando que el enojo de Marinette disminuyese un poco.

-Busco al… Príncipe Adrián.

-Por aquí joven, seguramente estará en sus clases de esgrima.

La niña guio por otro lado del castillo a la chica. Observaba con asombro cada parte del que ahora sería su nuevo hogar, se detuvo detrás de una enorme puerta de madera y escucho el golpe de espadas dentro del lugar, así como dos voces masculinas muy conocidas.

-Gracias por traerme hasta acá, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Tikki, estoy para servirle. Permiso

La chica se despidió haciendo reverencia, aun seguía frente a la puerta y el recordar las palabras de la reina su cólera aparecio nuevamente, entro abruptamente encontrándose a dos chicos con sables. Adrián sintió un sudor helado sobre su nuca al ver el rostro molesto de Marinette y deseo por primera vez que la tierra se lo tragara, Nino se sorprendió al verla, pensar que esa dulce niña pudiese tener un carácter así. Camino deprisa hacia él hasta quedar cerca.

-¡NO SOLAMENTE ME QUIERES HACER TU ESPOSA, SINO QUE TAMBIÉN ME QUIERES ALEJAR DE MIS PADRES!

-M-Marinette…

-Acaso no pensabas decírmelo.

-Claro que si, pero…

-Pero nada Adrián, me mentiste. ¿Es de esa forma que quieres que yo te tenga confianza?

-Marinette, por favor escúchame. Yo te lo iba a decir hoy, pero mamá deseo hablar contigo.

-Me quieres tener presa como un ave dentro de una jaula de cristal, un animal exótico el cual exhibirás en tus reuniones y fiestas frivolas… eres peor de lo que imagine, eres un monstruo, un egocéntrico, vanidoso, un falso, egoísta; si tú no hubieses dicho esas palabras frente a mi casa ese maldito día mi padre no me hubiese obligado a casarme contigo, y yo sería…

Marinette cayó al ver la cara del príncipe, había hablado por impulso diciendo palabras hirientes y revelando la verdad de su motivo, sintió su corazón estrujarse al ver los ojos verdes de Adrián nublarse y perder su brillo, bajando la mirada en señal de vergüenza. Ella no deseaba herirlo, no era ese su objetivo.

-Adrián…

-Tienes razón,-dijo el rubio tratando de que su voz no se cortara- fue mi culpa, yo te obligue a que te casaras conmigo, por mi culpa… tu padre, te obligo a casarte conmigo y, y yo no quiero que… perdóname Marinette, por favor.

Antes de poder seguir hablando sintió como la chica lo abrazaba, se sorprendió ante aquel repentino cambio de su prometida, era ella quien sollozaba ahora, él acepto el abrazo rodeándola por la cintura, amaba a esa chica más que a su vida propia, ahora que la tenia cerca perderla era la idea que mas le aterraba, podía sentir su corazón acelerarse al simple contacto, su voluntad ya no le pertenecía, era completamente de ella. Como Chat Noir él no podía ser mas que su amigo, pero como Adrián podía hacer que ella se enamorar de él como un día también él lo hizo.

-Perdóname Adrián- dijo la chica calmando sus sollozos- yo no quería…

-Shhh, ya no importa Marinette, tenias razón de enojarte y lo que menos deseo es que tu sufras, pero tampoco quiero que vuelvas a esa casa donde te obligan hacer lo que tu no quieres, es por eso-dijo el rubio separando el abrazo- que rompo el compromiso contigo Marinette.

El rostro de la chica fue de total asombro, acaso el príncipe estaba terminando por una simple discusión, ella se separo un poco para ver el rostro del rubio, quien tenia sus manos unidas a las de ella.

-Adrián…

-Rompo el compromiso contigo para darte la libertad de que escojas si deseas estar conmigo o no. Se que no me quieres como yo te quiero, que posiblemente sigas amando al otro tipo, yo solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de cortejarte y que vivas aquí en el palacio, si dentro de dos meses tú no te enamoras de mí la fiesta de compromiso se cancelara y tú te podrás irte a la villa de nuevo.

La chica miro al príncipe y observo la sinceridad en aquellos orbes esmeralda, si era la libertad lo que más deseaba porque aquellas palabras le dolían tanto, sonrió en gesto de agradecimiento y acercándose le beso la mejilla, provocando el sonrojo en el chico.

-No acepto lo que me pides Adrián. Es verdad no te quiero, aun… pero pondré todo de mi parte para poder llegar a quererte, solo no rompas el compromiso. Ahora que viviré aquí podremos conocernos mejor no te parece. No quiero volver a casa.

-Eso si nosotras lo permitimos- murmuro una castaña que se escondía bajo las sombras junto a una rubia de mirada maliciosa.

/

 **Hola... pues como la mayoría hablo, se publicaran miércoles y sábado wiiiii :3**

 **¿Qué les parecio este capítulo? la reina acepta a Marinette como su nuera xD y pues... casi casi se termina el compromiso jejejeje pero no... ellos seguiran, además que planes tendran entre manos Lila y Chloe, todo esto en el sig. cap. como siempre agradecieindo sus review sus fallows y favorites, son de mucho valor parami, espero que me digan que les parece y que esperan dl proximo jejeje (amo interactura con uds) agradezco a:**

 **Alicevaliente,MotokoAoyama,1397L, Sandra Nncy, rose, missy-2412, miralove, foreverstaystrong, Dragon-hime... y atodos aquellos que piblican pero no puedo dejarles un inbox... a uds tambien mil gracias por sus palabras, y por su voto de confianza... sin mas, hasta el sábado.**

 **Aagtha**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capítulo 7 "Florecen nuevos sentimientos"_**

 ** _Nota: frases en negrita y cursiva son pensamientos_**

Los días dentro de palacio fueron pasando, Marinette había sido presentada ante la servidumbre como la prometida de Adrián, su habitación se encontraba a lado de su prometido y conectado por una puerta secreta que era oculta por una pintura, Tikki había sido escogida como su doncella, lo cual le alegraba, aquella chiquilla le había simpatizado desde que la conoció. Su madre la visitaba seguido, no así su padre quien al saber las condiciones y que no recibiría ni un centavo prefirió no verla. Durante el día la pelinegra pasaba largas horas con personas que le mostraban sobre etiqueta, clases de historia y filosofía, libros que la chica devoraba con facilidad, de vez en cuando Chat Noir la visitaba llegando al balcón que aquel cuarto tenía, por su parte Nino se había ido a su país prometiendo traer a su prometida al compromiso, Lila también se había retirado sin obtener que Adrián se fijase en ella o robarse atención alguna para ella, aunque también prometida asistir al compromiso con un plan entre manos, aunque no todo podría ser felicidad en aquel palacio, cierta rubia hacia de las suyas para fastidiar a la chica.

-De nuevo señorita, no es tan difícil- decía su maestro de baile- adelante, atrás, vuelta y… ¡Auch!

-Lo siento- dijo apenada tapando con sus manos su boca.

\- Ya paso un mes y tú sigues sin aprenderte un estúpido baile. No eres más que una simple plebeya, hija de un panadero muerto de hambre, jamás serás digna de ser reina de este país. Eso sin contar el error garrafal que tuviste al confundir la copa de vino tinto con la de vino blanco y el tenedor para la ensalada con el de la carne; eres un fiasco maritonta.

-CALLATE, YA ME TIENES HARTA RUBIA DESEBRADA. SI LOS CONFUNDI FUE PORQUE TU TUVISTE LA CULPA

Esa era la pelea diaria entre dos chicas que no se soportaban, la reina pedía paciencia y tolerancia a ambas jóvenes, cosa que jamás sucedía, Chloe disfrutaba fastidiarla y Marinette terminaba por deshacer la poca tolerancia que pudiese tener.

-¿A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS DESEREBRADA?

-A TI PRINCESA BERRINCHUDA.

-¡SE CALMAN LAS DOS EN ESTE INSTANTE!

La reina imponía su voz ante aquella pelea que se veía venir, suspiro fastidiada, a veces añoraba la paz que antes existía.

-No voy a permitir una pelea, compórtense como dos damas, no como animales.

-Ella empieza mamá, me esta culpando de los errores que ha tenido por inepta.

-Es mentira, tu me fastidias y… lo siento su majestad, me puedo retirar.

-Anda Marinette.

La chica salió del salón desanimada, suspiro cansada de aquella vida que ella misma había aceptado y de la cual ahora se arrepentía, había pasado un mes desde que ella y su prometido habían empezado a tratarse, a llevarse mejor que antes y sin embargo el amor no llegaba a ella, para la chica Adrián era otro amigo más como lo era Chat Noir, quien por más halagos que le diese al príncipe para que se fijara en él, para ella el príncipe solo era eso, otro amigo y aun así no podía entender porque seguía en aquel castillo. Dentro de su corazón aun seguía vivo aquel toxico amor que un día le profeso a Nathaniel; en su mente seguía latente aquel triste recuerdo, aquella fatídica noche, la cual lloraba al recostar su cabeza sobre su almohada.

-Sucedió algo Marinette, se escuchaban los gritos por todo el castillo.

-Es Chloe Tikki, es imposible tener serenidad si ella esta cerca.

-Lo sé, ella es insoportable, me da gusto que tú seas mi ama Marinette.

-Y yo agradezco que tú seas mi doncella. Por cierto, haz visto a Adrián, no lo eh visto todo el día.

-Preguntado por mí.

La chica giro para ver al chico detrás de ella quien le regalaba una encantador a sonrisa, ella se sonrojo ante aquel gesto y sintió un pequeño agite en su corazón que decidió ignorar.

-S-si, es que… no te vi en todo el día, tampoco bajaste a desayunar y pues, pensé que…

-¿Quieres ir al bosque? Ya mi caballo esta listo para llevarnos.

La chica tomo la mano que su prometido le ofrecía y sonriendo ampliamente camino hasta la salida donde ya se encontraba el animal, si estas salidas eran tan frecuentes porque su corazón se sentía tan agitado con tal aproximación.

-¿Te pasa algo cariño?

-N-no, ¿P-por qué?

-Te siento algo… nerviosa- susurro el chico en su oído provocando un escalofrío en ella.

Llegaron a su punto de reunión, donde cada tarde se dedicaban a platicar sobre las actividades diarias que cada uno realizaba, risas y fuertes uniones se realizaban en aquel bosque tan íntimo para ellos.

-Ya veo que tuviste un día bastante interesante Adrián.

-Así será cuando tú y yo nos casemos Marinette, las noches también serán muy entretenidas.

Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron rojas como su vestido de la pena y esa pequeña reacción de su cuerpo era algo que su futuro esposo amaba. Adrián se esforzaba día con día en conquistarla, ella se había vuelto su mundo entero, su vida entera y su primer y único pensamiento; sabia que no era una chica que caería fácil en sus encantos, y que su corazón se encontraba lastimado aun por aquel sujeto, pero tendría paciencia y sabía que sus frutos estaban dando resultados aunque ella no se diese cuenta.

-Adrián, el atardecer ya comenzó mi…

La chica giro su rostro sin notar que su prometido la miraba con devoción, miro su cara demasiado cerca y pudo apreciar aquel color verde de sus ojos que tanto le empezaba a gustar, sin notarlo sintió su corazón latir aun más fuerte que al inicio, Adrián trataba de grabar en su memoria cada parte del rostro de su prometida, sus hermosos ojos azul cielo que le transmitían tanta paz, su pequeña nariz y sus labios de un rosa natural que aun no habían sido besados por él.

 ** _-No tienes idea de cuanto amo estos instantes a tu lado cariño, quisiera que pudieras ver en mí al hombre que estaría dispuesto a dar la vida por ti de ser necesario, cuánto tiempo más tendré que esperar para que te des cuenta que lo que tú sientes por mí Marinette._**

-Deseo tanto saber, a que saben tus labios Marinette.

La pelinegra no pudo ponerse más roja de lo que ya se encontraba, ella también deseaba saber a que sabían los labios de su prometido y ante aquel pensamiento sintió un hueco en su estomago, el príncipe comenzó a cortar la distancia que lo separaba de ella y sin poner objeción alguna la chica cerro sus ojos en señal de aprobación a lo que el rubio estaba por hacer.

 ** _-Haré que nuestro primer beso sea mágico, que jamás lo olvides._**

Marinette abrió sus ojos al sentir los labios de su novio sobre su frente y se sintió decepcionada por la acción hecha.

 ** _-¿Por qué me siento así si yo no amo a Adrián?, ¿Por qué deseo tanto que me bese?, ¿Qué me pasa?_**

-¿Qué tienes Marinette?

La chica aun seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos, observando a su prometido como si viese a Dios mismo frente a ella.

-¿Q-Qué dices?

-Te sientes, bien… te quedaste pensativa.

-N-no es nada. Vámonos, ya comenzó a oscurecer- dijo mirando al suelo.

El príncipe se puso en pie para darle la mano a su prometida e irse juntos de nuevo, una vez en palacio llegaron al comedor donde comenzaban a colocar la comida para la cena, pidieron disculpas por la tardanza y se colocaron en sus respectivos puestos.

-Adrián, Marinette- dijo la reina- acaba de llegar una carta de Nino para Uds.

-Cuando terminemos de comer iremos al despacho para leerla.- dijo Adrián.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, sin indirectas por parte de las doncellas, agradeciendo muy en el fondo aquella paz que respiraba en esos momentos. Terminar de comer y se dirigieron al despacho a leer la carta de Nino donde les platicaba lo ansiosa que estaba su novia por conocer a la futura reina de Francia, así como de volver a verlo a él.

-Alya te caerá muy bien Marinette, ella es una buena chica.

-Eso espero- dijo tímida.- Adrián, ¿Podré encajar en la realeza? A veces creo que tu hermana Chloe tiene razón y no soy mas que una plebeya que no sabe ni como aprenderse un baile de salón.

-Ven Marinette-dijo tomándola de la mano para guiarla al salón donde pasaba días practicando aquel baile.

-Que vamos hacer Adrián.

-Practicar tu baile.

La tomo por la cintura y comenzó a bailar con ella recibiendo el primer pisotón.

-Lo siento Adrián… soy muy torpe.

-Y te vas a rendir tan rápido, esa no es la Marinette que yo conocí y de la cual me enamore, intentémoslo otra vez.

Adrián volvió a repetir los mismos pasos pero esta vez de una manera mas suave y delicada, Marinette lo miraba impresionada, por un momento se olvido de todo y de todos, comenzaron a bailar de una forma lenta, muy lenta hasta detenerse sin siquiera darse cuenta; sus manos ya no estaban en el hombro de su futuro esposo, sino sus brazos rodeando su cuello y las manos del joven rodeaban la pequeña cintura de su futura esposa, la distancia fue acortándose sin darse cuenta y sus alientos se mezclaban en uno solo.

-Marinette… ¡Lo siento!

La pequeña Tikki abría la puerta de manera abrupta rompiendo así la burbuja que en ese momento habitaba en el lugar, ambos chicos se separaron rápidamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, Tikki aun seguía cubriendo su cara con sus manos en señal de vergüenza.

-P-pasa algo Tikki- dijo la chica recobrando la fuerza que había desaparecido.

-Lo siento tanto de verdad… No volverá a pasar, lo prometo.

-No te preocupes Tikki- dijo el príncipe regalándole una sonrisa en señal de disculpa- ¿Para que buscas a mi prometida?

-Es que, ya esta listo su baño Srita Marinette.

-En un momento voy Tikki, gracias.

-Permiso y de nuevo… mil disculpas.

-Tikki- dijo Adrián- dile a Plagg que vaya a mi recamara, necesito hablar con él.

La chiquilla salió de aquella habitación mientras que Marinette trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado, Adrián la observo y supo lo que la tenía tan intranquila, tomo sus manos y beso sus nudillos.

-Perdóname Marinette, no se lo que me paso.

-Nos… vamos.

Los chicos salieron tomados de la mano sus habitaciones y antes de entrar ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

-Buenas noches Marinette.

-Adrián espera.

Y como si algo desconocido la impulsara, se acerco para besar la mejilla de su prometido provocándole un sonrojo y una amplia sonrisa, ella también se encontraba sonrojada, por timidez o quizás por vergüenza ante lo que había hecho, era la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa y observo que a su futuro esposo no le desagradaban aquellas muestras de afecto.

-Buenas noches… Adrián.

Marinette entro rápidamente a su habitación sin poder dejar que el príncipe articulara palabra alguna. Adrián hizo lo mismo entro en su alcoba y recostó su cuerpo sobre la puerta mientras suspiraba y tocaba la mejilla que había sido tocada por los labios de su futura esposa.

-Pensé que nunca entrarías Adrián.-dijo Plagg quien se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas que estaban en la habitación- dime, ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

-Primero-dijo el príncipe acercándose a su pequeño escritorio para tomar una carta- se dice buenas noches Adrián, y segundo; toma.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Una carta de amor para mí!, Te me estas declarando.

-Que simpático, serias un buen arlequín no crees. Es una lista de lo que quiero que empieces hacer sin que nadie se de cuenta.

-No me denigres Adrián, imagino que es una sorpresa para Marinette.

-Así es.- decía mientras se colocaba su anillo negro y se transformaba en el noble Chat Noir ante los ojos de su fiel sirviente.

-Ya te vas.

-Paris no se cuidara sola Plagg, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer hasta que venga.

-Si, si… vete tranquilo gato fastidioso.

Adrián salía por su ventana transformado en el defensor de aquella nación a la cual amaba con todo su corazón, sin encontrar nada extraño decidió visitar a su amiga y asegurarse que todo estaría bien, la observo en el balcón con su pelo suelto moverse por la brisa nocturna, vestida con una bata color rosa, decidió contemplarla antes de visitarla, la amaba, de eso estaba totalmente seguro, no se arrepentía de su decisión ni de haberla conocido aquella noche donde necesito su ayuda y utilizo su cataclismo ante aquellos malhechores.

-¿Cómo reaccionaras al saber que Chat Noir y Adrián son la misma persona? No puedo decírtelo, no aun Marinette.

-¡Chat!

Escucho aquella dulce voz que lo llamaba, se acerco al balcón donde Marinette lo esperaba con una amplia sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo, ella lo quería, Chat era su mejor amigo, podía confiar en él siempre. Él jamás la traicionaría.

/

 **Los remordimientos de conciencia paraAdrian al no poderle confesar ser Chat... los nuevos sentiminetos que aun Marinette desconoce... :3 cada vez mas bell.**

 **para los que me preguntan si hbaraalgo entre Plagg y Tikki... pues si, hace un cap solo para ellos paciencia, Alya aparece en el sig. cap y no saben la que les espera a Lila y Chloe muajajajajaja..**

 **Gracias por sus reviews todos los que recibo me llenan de una enorme alegria les envio un beso, hasta el miércoles...**

 **Agatha**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capítulo 8 "Una flor del Sahara"_**

-Permiso. ¿Estas ocupado?

La mañana del sábado tenía un color y aroma distinto, Marinette había decidido salir del palacio y distraerse de aquel mundo al cual se le había obligado estar y que poco a poco había comenzado aceptar.

-Deseas algo cariño.

Adrián se encontraba en la enorme biblioteca mientras leía unos documentos y peticiones de aldeanos, cuando su madre no se encontraba él se encargaba de los asuntos de palacio.

-Solo quería preguntarte si podría ir a la villa a visitar a mis padres, Tikki me acompañara, estaré antes del almuerzo.

-Claro Marinette. Haré que te preparen un carruaje para que vayas.

-Muchas gracias. Adrián, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto tímida- desde ayer estas algo distraído.

El chico sonrió y extendió su mano hacia la chica, ella camino hacia el y tomo su mano la cual apretó cálidamente, no le gustaba verlo así, extrañaba su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos verdes, aunque nunca lo dijera.

-Si puedo ayudarte en algo… solo dilo.

-Hazme galletas de chocolate.

La chica lo miro sorprendida ante aquellas palabras, jamás pensó escuchar aquel comentario.

-Tus galletas de chocolate son las mejores, haces para todos incluso para Chloe que no te agrada y aunque no lo diga se que ama tus galletas.

No supo porque pero aquel simple halago provoco unos deseos por dejar su paseo para el siguiente día y consentir a su joven prometido, sonrió ampliamente en señal de agradecimiento y a la misma vez con melancolía, esa receta había sido aprendida por la misma persona que un día decidió no hablarle más.

-Ahora mismo iré a la cocina y te preparare las galletas.

-Marinette… te quiero.

-Permiso, en un momento tus galletas estarán listas.

La incomodidad se sintió en el ambiente ante aquellas palabras, la chica aun no se sentía lista para poder repetir aquellas palabras que su novio le había dicho , aun tenia miedo; miedo de que le volvieran a romper el corazón. Salió de la biblioteca camino a la cocina encontrándose a Chloe quien le sonrió y siguió sin insultarla o fastidiarla, le pareció extraña esa actitud mas no le presto atención a lo que la rubia pudiese maquinar en su mente.

-Princesa. Necesita algo.

-Por favor, ya eh dicho que no deseo que me llamen así, solo díganme Marinette.

-Imposible- dijo una de las cocineras- para nosotros Ud. será la próxima reina y desde ya hay que tratarla como tal.

-Esta bien- dijo Marinette- entonces su princesa quiere un delantal, una cuchara, una cazoleja, harina, huevos, azúcar, levadura y leche… ah, busquen a Tikki por favor.

-Como ordene princesa; aunque ahorita que lo dice Plagg tampoco ha sido visto y el príncipe pronto lo llamara.

-Tampoco esta Plagg- dijo Marinette sospechando- yo la buscare, cuando vuelva quiero todo lo que pedí por favor.

-Así será.

La pelinegra comenzó a buscar aquellos dos chicos entre los jardines, establos o cualquier otro lugar donde pudiesen estar, llego a los cuartos de la servidumbre y observo una puerta entreabierta se acerco y antes de abrir escucho dos voces muy conocidas.

-Plagg vete, alguien puede venir.

-No me importa.

-Plagg, no hagas esto más difícil.

-No soy yo eres tú quien lo hace… te amo, y quiero algo serio contigo.

Marinette tapo su boca ante la confesión jamás pensó que Plagg gustara de su doncella. Decidió escuchar y saber cual era aquel impedimento que no podía dejar que estuviesen juntos.

-Es por Noru cierto. Que imbécil, yo confesándote mi amor y tu…

-Plagg yo…

-No digas nada Tikki, perdona por incomodarte con mi confesión, te prometo que jamás volveré a tocar este tema.

Marinette salió de aquel lugar sin hacer ruido alguno, tenia que saber quien era ese tal Noru y ayudar a Plagg, quien se escuchaba sincero y honesto. Camino de nuevo hacia la cocina mintiendo al decir que no los había encontrado y que empezaría hacer sus galletas ella misma, no sintió cuando el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido y el olor a galletas inundaba su olfato, saco la primera bandeja y las probo junto a los que estaban en la cocina.

-Realmente que sus galletas son las mejores princesa.

-Creen que…le guste a… Adrián.

-Por su puesto que si.

-¡Marinette!

Su doncella llegaba a la cocina visiblemente agitada, pidió agua para ella y la sentó para que se calmara y controlara su respiración.

-Tikki que sucede, calmate…

-Li…la, ella… ella...

-Respira despacio, que paso con Lila.

-Ella esta aquí… y…- la doncella tomo una bocana de aire para poder decir lo ultimo- y fue directamente a la biblioteca donde esta el príncipe.

-¡QUE!

-Marinette, espera; quítate el delantal.

La chica se quito el trapo que traía encima y tomo una bandeja pequeña con galletas mientras caminaba rápidamente, sentía su cara arder de coraje y una opresión en el pecho abrió la puerta sin tocar y observo a la infanta, muy cerca de su prometido quien la tenia tomada de las muñecas y su cuerpo levemente inclinada hacia atrás.

-¡Adrián! Pero que inoportuna soy, no sabía que vendrías hoy Lila. Hubiese pedido que te alistaran una habitación para ti.

Marinette sonreía para disimular su cólera, coloco las galletas en la mesa y tomo el brazo de su prometido para jalarlo hacia ella, Adrián sentía como una gota recorría su nuca y en silencio agradecía por la interrupción de su novia. Lila la miraba de manera molesta cruzando sus brazos, camino hacia la ventana de aquella biblioteca mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Ya te acostumbraste, o aun prefieres vivir entre plebeyos.

-Claro, Adrián ha sido muy amable al hacerme sentir parte del palacio y la realeza. ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita?

-Dentro de 15 días es la fiesta del compromiso de Adrián y por tanto yo también estoy invitada, espero que la disfrutes. Permiso, Adrián después hablamos.

La castaña salió del lugar y al cerrar la puerta Marinette soltó el brazo de Adrián, sentía una opresión en su pecho, su rostro mostraba molestia y la cara de su prometido cierto miedo y temor.

-¿Estas celosa de Lila?

-¡Celosa yo!

La chica reacciono ante lo evidente, estaba celosa de Lila y esos sentimientos que nacían eran lo que aun no aceptaba, miro a Adrián a los ojos y su corazón volvió agitarse como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su piel al tenerlo tan cerca.

-Permiso. Adrián, Nino y su prometida, la princesa Alya están aquí.

-Ahora bajamos a recibirles Plagg. Vamos Marinette, quiero que conozcas a Alya.

La chica afirmo con su cabeza y su rostro visiblemente sonrojado ante lo que había descubierto tomo la mano de su prometido y bajaron para recibir a los invitados. Llegaron a la puerta principal y al abrirla los ojos de la futura reina no pudieron ser más grandes por todo lo que miraba. Dos elefantes lujosamente adornados, uno de ellos con una carpa sobre su lomo y el otro con alforjas gemas y objetos de oro, detrás de ellos cinco camellos que de la misma forma que los mamíferos venían cargados de sacos del más fino material, seis mayordomos traían a sus hombros una carpa totalmente cubierta la cual colocaron en el suelo para hacer reverencia.

-Hola Adrián, hola Marinette.

-Hola Nino, tan sencillo como siempre no.

-Pues que te diré amigo, humildad es mi segundo nombre. Por cierto Marinette.

-Dime Nino- dijo la chica aun sorprendido por todo aquello.

-alguien vino a conocerte.

Los nervios volvieron apoderarse de ella, sin percatarse tomo la mano de Adrián y este la acepto dándole un pequeño apretón como señal de que todo estaría bien.

-Alya, querida; sal y conoce a Marinette.

De aquella carpa salió una hermosa mujer, de cabello castaño y piel dorada por el sol, ojos almendrados color miel maquillados por una línea negra sobre su parpado, sus delgados y fino labios y un juguetón lunar sobre su frente. Su cabello recogido por una coleta alta, adornada de por aretes y pulseras de oro puro, su vestimenta de odalisca **(traje utilizado para bailes árabes),** muy provocativo para su país pero muy común en países árabes. Camino despacio hasta quedar frente a la chica quien sonrió tímidamente.

-¡Eres preciosa!- exclamo alegre la chica árabe juntando sus manos como si orara- eres mucho mas bonita de lo que Nino me conto.

-Gr-gracias… Princesa Alya

-Dime Alya nada más. Después de todo tu también eres una princesa al estar comprometida con Adrián. Yo soy Alya, princesa de Marruecos.

-Ahhh… bueno, yo me llamo Marinette y soy ehhh… la prometida del príncipe de Francia.

-Te lo dije cariño, Marinette te caería muy bien.

-Hola Alya- dijo Adrián- me da gusto volver a verte.

-No cambias eh Adrián sigues siendo el mismo.

-Me disculpan, iré a preparar sus habitaciones.

-¿Cuáles habitaciones? Yo dormiré en la habitación de Adrián, y Alya...

-¿Me puedo quedar en tu recamara Marinette?

La pelinegra sonrió ante aquella pregunta, nada la haría más feliz que una nueva amiga.

-¡Claro!

-Vaya vaya… no sabia que habrían bufones en la fiesta Adrián.

Chloe y Lila aparecieron frente al cuarteto mientras reían ante el comentario de la rubia. Se era bien sabido que este trio nunca se llevo bien, ni siquiera en la escuela real.

-Chloe no voy a permitir tus insultos hacia nuestros invitados- dijo Adrián.

-No te preocupes amigo, sus comentarios no me afectan.

-Supe que tu fiesta de compromiso será de disfraces Adrián.

-Así es Alya.

-Dinos Alya,-Pregunto Lila- ¿de qué será tu traje? De mona.

Ambas chicas rieron ante aquel comentario, Alya las miro mientras aquellas jóvenes continuaban con su risa.

-Dime Chloe ¿Tu que serás? No me digas- dijo cruzando sus brazos- serás una cobra ¿y tu Lila, qué animal escogiste? Déjame adivinar. Tu serás una zorra cierto; ese es el traje que mejor te queda pero sin cola y orejas.

Nino, Adrián y Marinette quedaron asombrados ante el comentario de la chica quien sonrió victoriosa al dejar sin palabras aquellas mujeres.

-Vamos Marinette, muéstrame tu habitación, bajen mis cosas y sígannos por favor.

La princesa árabe paso a la par de las chicas quienes se miraron de forma retadora, Chloe y Lila cerraron sus manos formando puños y caminaron hacia el jardín con su coraje.

-Esa estúpida de Alya nos la pagara Chloe, de eso estoy segura.

-Lila, dentro de 15 días nuestro plan para separar a esa plebeya de mi hermano tendrá que ser un éxito, escuchaste. No pueden haber errores.

-Y no lo habrán Chloe, de eso puedes estar totalmente segura, mi plan es perfecto, es tan bueno que nadie lo notara.

-¿Estas segura de eso? Yo soy la que más desea que esa idiota se largue de mi castillo, tú tienes que ser la futura reina de Francia y no esa igualada. Pero tenemos que cuidarnos de la servidumbre en especial de Tikki y Plagg.

-Y de Nino y Alya Chloe… Ellos también están a favor del noviazgo de… esa y mi Adrián, no voy permitir que esa recién aparecida se quede con lo que es mío por derecho. De eso puedes estar segura.

-Cuentas con todo mi apoyo para separar a esos dos y también hay un aliado más que esta dispuesto a separarlos y ayudarnos.

-Así, ¿quién es?

-El día de la fiesta lo conocerás. Ten calma Lila que yo también tengo un plan entre manos.

La chica observo el castillo y fijo su mirada sobre el príncipe que aun se encontraba fuera platicando con Nino, dentro de su corazón albergaba amor, un amor que llegaba a rayar en lo obsesivo, un amor que seria capaz de cualquier cosa.

/

 **Hola! ¿Qué les parecío el cap? ya aparecio Alya y les dio su merecido a estas dos niñas mimadas... como les parecio, me inspire en la princesa jazmin de disney para crear su traje y rasgos... gracias por sus review, de verdad que son muy lindos...**

 **Contestando review de Sandra nancy:**

 **1\. Ella ya esta enamorada de él solo que aun no lo ha descubierto.**

 **2\. Pues si, la princesa Alya ya aparecio. :)**

 **, podría ser, pronto se dara cuenta que Chat y Adrián son uno mismo.**

 **4: Habra uno o dos episodios deidcados a ellos a Plagg y Tikki. (por cierto tengoun one shot, pasen, leanlo y me dejan reviews)**

 **5\. Fue una noche que solo se menciona en el capítulo anterior, quizas mas adelante haga algun flashback de como se conocieron ellos dos pero no es nada seguro.**

 **Review de Dragon-hime:**

 **Hello, obrigado por ler minha história , eu estou feliz que você gosta Dragon- Hime e este capítulo está ao seu gosto . solamnete Eu tenho uma pergunta para você ... você traduz cada capítulo que público? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capítulo 9 "Una lección de amor"_**

 ** _Nota: antes que empiecen a leerlo me gustaría que escucharan la canción "buenos amigos" de Selena Quintanilla para la parte de Plagg y Tikki, y los pensamientos en negrita._**

La noche era totalmente despajada, la luna brillaba con mas intensidad que otras noches mientras las estrellas le hacían compañía, debajo de un hermoso árbol de caoba se encontraba una hermosa doncella de cabellos castaño rojizo, miraba atentamente al manto oscuro que cubría su espacio, suspiro cansada; mañana sería el compromiso de su ama y el príncipe, también recordó la platica con Plagg, por qué ahora que ella había decidió vivir sin amor él se lo confesaba.

-Plagg si pudiera decirte la verdad.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

La chica se sobresalto al escuchar la voz del pelinegro, levanto el rostro para verlo y comprobar que no había sido una broma de su mente, aquellos ojos verdes oscuros la miraban de manera fija, su rostro serio exigía saber lo que ella le callaba para impedir su amor, Plagg la amaba desde el momento en que aquella joven puso un pie en el castillo, una hermosa niña de seis años; de cabello corto, sin zapatos y con una tímida sonrisa no había cambiado mucho; aun seguía usando el cabello corto, prefería andar descalza y su sonrisa tímida era lo que mas le gustaba, se sentó a la par de la chica y contemplo las estrellas. Tikki hizo lo mismo observo la luna tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

-Recuerdas la primera vez que llegaste a palacio.

-Como olvidarlo- sonrió- Una de las sirvientas me trajo, y tu fuiste el primero que me ofreció su amistad.

Tikki sonrió al recordar la primera vez que lo vio, vestía de pantalón negro, camisa Blanca manga larga y sobre su cuello colgaba un cascabel, su cabello negro rebelde y sus ojos verde oscuro provocaron un sonrojo en la niña, y nada había cambiado, el chico vestía como cuando era niño, al igual que su cabello rebelde.

-Haz cambiado Plagg- rompió el silencio Tikki- ahora eres mas grande que yo, tu voz dejo de ser chillona y…

-Mis sentimientos hacia ti siguen siendo los mismos hacia ti Tikki. Ellos no han cambiado en absoluto; me basta y sobra con que sepas lo mucho que te amo.

El sonrojo en las blancas mejillas de la joven no se hizo esperar, sus ojos se posaron sobre el rostro de él quien aun seguía contemplando el cielo, observo el rostro de su amigo, sus facciones redondas habían desaparecido para dar paso a unas mas afiladas y masculinas, su cuerpo ya no era como el de antes, delgado y escuálido se podía apreciar sobre su ropa un cuerpo mas formado. Tikki se sonrojo ante aquel escáner que había hecho al chico, su corazón se sobresalto ante aquellos pensamientos. Ella también le amaba, en silencio desde la primera vez que lo conoció, y la confesión por parte de Plagg no le desagradaba pero no lo expondría a nada, deseaba que fuera feliz, aunque no fuera con ella.

-Plagg…

-No pienso presionarte Tikki, se que no me quieres de la misma forma que yo, quizás me veas como un hermano…

-Plagg…

-Siento mucho haberte incomodado y no darme cuenta que otro ocupaba tu corazón.

El pelinegro se colocó de pie y antes de seguir unas pequeñas manos lo sostenían de su camisa, el no hizo nada para sepáralas, él sufría ante el rechazo de su Catarina, como le decía, la amaba pero si el no formaba parte de su vida no sería obstáculo para que fuese feliz.

-Plagg…

-Tikki de verdad no…

-¡Plagg yo también te amo!- soltó la chica en un impulso cerrando sus ojos y su cara totalmente roja, agradecía que la oscuridad tapara su vergüenza, aquella confesión jamás pensó hacerla y menos de esa manera.

El chico abrió sus ojos como platos ante aquella confesión, ella lo amaba, lo amaba de la misma forma que él, con la misma intensidad que él y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, un sentimiento cálido se apodero de su pecho; giro para abrazarla pero esta se separo de él sorprendiéndolo aun más.

-¿Qué pasa Tikki?

-Lo nuestro no puede ser Plagg… Lo siento, pero tú y yo no podemos estar juntos- pronuncio entre lagrimas- no quiero que por mi culpa te pase algo.

Tikki corrió alejandose de él, dejándolo aun más confundido que al inicio.

La noche se llevo aquellas lagrimas junto a la confesión para darle paso al evento que ese día se celebraría, una pelinegra no había podido dormir toda la noche, la fiesta del compromiso había podido quitarle toda gota de tranquilidad que inútilmente había tratado de mantener.

-Ya cálmate Marinette.

-No puedo Alya, ¿Qué tal y si todo sale mal? Si me equivoco en el baile o derramo vino en mi vestido o…

-O Adrián decide romper el compromiso.

La chica palideció ante aquel comentario, si deseaba darle ánimos esa no era la forma, Alya no pudo evitar reír ante la reacción de la próxima reina de Francia.

-Marinette mírame a los ojos, ¿Te haz enamorado de Adrián?

Las mejillas de Marinette tomaron color nuevamente, completamente rojas ante aquella pregunta tan directa de su nueva amiga, ella pensó la pregunta formulada, ¿acaso ella se había enamorado de él sin darse cuenta?

-Claro que no, lo que Adrián y yo tenemos es un trato cordial.

-¿Un trato cordial?- dijo levantando una ceja.

-Claro, él no es más que un príncipe egoísta, ambicioso que no vela por las necesidades de su pueblo, estoy segura que el desconoce las penurias de las personas de este país. Así que veo al príncipe como un amigo más.

-Marinette, porque no nos acompañas a mí, a Nino y Adrián a las actividades que hoy realizaremos.

-No gracias, no soy alguien para reunirme con condesas o baronesas a tomar el té y hablar cosas frívolas.- cruzo los brazos en negativa.

-Estás segura, podrías llevarte una enorme sorpresa.

La curiosidad se apodero de la pelinegra quien cambio de opinión y acepto la invitación de la princesa Alya quien se terminaba de vestir y salieron juntas al comedor donde se encontraba la reina Elizabeth junto a sus hijos, Lila y Nino.

-Buenos días- dijeron las chicas.

-Adrián, las carretas ya están listas para que puedan irse.

-Bien madre. Alya y Nino me acompañaran.

-Marinette también ira- dijo Alya- creo que como tú futura esposa debe conocer lo que haces.

-Alya tiene razón hijo, es hora que Marinette se integre como la princesa que será.

La chica soltó un suspiro, pensó que había sido una mala idea, seguramente iría a la casa de algún conde o marques a platicar con alguna chica hueca como Lila y Chloe. Prefería quedarse en casa leyendo o practicar el baile que aun no salía a la perfección. El desayuno termino entre indirectas, comentarios sarcásticos e irónicos entre Alya, Lila y Chloe. Adrián y Nino se encontraban afuera esperando a las chicas y revisando que el contenido en las carretas fuera el correcto.

-Bien ya estamos listas.

-Ya era tiempo- dijo Nino ganándose una mirada fulminante de su prometida.

Marinette subió a la carroza junto a Adrián y los demás, no paso mucho tiempo cuando llegaron a un convento. Marinette miro extrañada por la ventana el lugar; ¿Un convento? Tocaron la puerta y la madre superiora les dio la bienvenida, al llegar al salón principal cientos de niños corrieron abrazar al príncipe sacándole una sonrisa.

-Hola pequeños, ¿Les gusto las galletas que prepare para Uds. ayer?

-¡Siii!- gritaron en coro los niños.

 ** _¿Las galletas?_** \- los ojos de Marinette se abrieron como platos al recordar un favor que el príncipe le había pedido- **_¡claro! Las galletas de canela y chocolate que Adrián me pidió que le enseñara… era para hacerlas con los niños de este lugar._**

-¡Marinette!

La pequeña Manon abrazaba a la pelinegra con gran emoción y efusividad haciendo que la futura reina saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Manon.

-¿Es verdad que tu eres la prometida de Adrián?, ¡es cierto, es cierto!

-¿Ella es tu novia Marinette, Adrián?- pregunto otro niño mirándola fijamente.

Ambos chicos sonrieron tímidamente, los pequeños podían llegar a ser demasiado directos con sus preguntas.

-Si, Tom. Ella es Marinette y es mi prometida y futura reina de Francia.

-Es muy bonita, verdad chicos.

-¡Siii!- respondieron todos.

-Adrián es muy bueno Marinette, el siempre viene y nos deja jugar con él y con relámpago, su caballo, ¿sabías que nos regalo un poni?- decía Manon.

-Y ayer hicimos galletas-dijo Tom- y se quedo a comer con nosotros.

-Él ayudo a mis abuelos- dijo una niña- a que el cobrador de impuestos no le quitaran la casa, mis abuelos lo quieren mucho.

-Yo también-dijo Manon

Marinette no podía creer lo tonta que había sido al juzgarlo sin antes tener pruebas, ella que pensaba que era un ser frívolo, egoísta, ambicioso y petulante, alguien que desconocía las necesidades de Francia, le demostraba todo lo contrario.

-Marinette- dijo Manon- Adrián antes era mi novio y no quería que se casara con nadie, pero ahora que se que eres tu- dijo mirando sonrojada a su príncipe- te lo doy.

-Siempre serás mi dulce nena Manon- dijo Adrián agachándose para quedar a la altura de la niña, quien le regalo un beso en la mejilla al rubio.

-Te dije que te ibas a sorprender- le susurro la castaña al oído a la pelinegra- a ver niños, no quieren jugar con estos príncipes- dijo Alya.

-¡Siii!- gritaron felices los pequeños mientras lo seguían en fila.

-Su alteza- dijo la madre superiora que llegaba al lugar donde se encontraban- Dios bendiga todo lo que hace por estos niños y los enfermos del convento.

-Es un placer madre, los sacos que mis hombres han traído son comida, ropa, hierbas medicinales, dinero y piezas de oro valiosas para que puedan solventar lo que les haga falta; mañana mismo trabajaremos con el príncipe Nino en la reparación del muro principal del convento.

Marinette lo miraba sorprendida y se sentía mal al calificarlo como lo hizo, los días que faltaba a comer o desaparecía todo el día y lo miraba hasta la noche, los favores que él le pedía a ella sin darle alguna explicación era por esto, no por estar en eventos artificiales, o con otra chica, como ella lo pensó más de una vez; bajo el rostro y cerro sus manos en forma de puños, los comentarios de los niños, los comentarios que la madre superiora habían confesado y mostraban un lado del rubio que ella desconocía totalmente.

-Fui una tonta- dijo tapando sus ojos con su flequillo.

-¿Por qué dices eso cariño?

La chica lo abrazo ocultando su cara en el pecho de su prometido mientras las lágrimas aparecían sin poder ocultarlos, Adrián la abrazo preocupado al no saber la razón de la aflicción de su amada. Seguramente ella hubiese preferido estar en el palacio y no allí, en ese lugar.

-¿Qué sucede?, te sientes mal.

La chica negó con la cabeza mientras limpiaba con sus manos las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Perdóname Adrián, por favor.

-¿Qué tengo que perdonarte?

-Porque solo me dedicaba a señalarte, a condenarte y nunca me di a la tarea de saber que era lo que hacías… que egoísta eh sido, perdóname Adrián.

El chico sonrió ante aquellas palabras sinceras de su prometida, la abrazo y beso su frente, sabia que había tomado la decisión correcta al hacerla su mujer, la amaba no solo por su belleza, si no por su corazón altruista y generoso, el corazón de Marinette era aun más bello que el de cualquier mujer, y eso era algo que él más que nadie sabia perfectamente.

-Serás una reina excelente mi amor, te amo Marinette.

Aquellas palabras le agradaron a la pelinegra, sintió un sentimiento cálido en su corazón, dejo de llorar y sonrió, miro el convento y Alya y Nino jugar con los niños.

-La próxima vez vendre yo misma a enseñarles a preparar galletas y un pastel enorme.

-Por supuesto, creo que es hora de irnos Marinette, nuestro compromiso será pronto y… quiero ver a mi hermosa prometida en ese bello vestido amarillo.

La chica se sonrojo al instante ante aquellas palabras con cierto toque de picardía.

-Y yo deseo ver a mi prometido con su traje de príncipe, espero no decepcionarme.

-Por supuesto que no amor- dijo el chico cerca de su oído- te desmayaras.

Marinette soltó una pequeña risa y tomo con sus manos el rostro de Adrián para dejar un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios, el rubio quedo anonadado ante aquella acción realizada por la pelinegra, ella lo soltó y sintió su cara arder ante aquel acto tan espontaneo.

 ** _-Por qué niego lo obvio, me eh enamorado de ti Adrián… Yo también te amo._**

Camino deprisa al carruaje, su corazón latía ligero, ¿Desde cuando ella se atrevía hacer ese tipo de cosas? Llegaron al palacio, Marinette y Alya entraron a su habitación para sacar sus vestidos del closet mas se encontraron con una triste Tikki quien tapaba su rostro con sus manos.

-¿Tikki qué sucede?-pregunto su ama.

La pelirroja corrió para abrazarla mientras su llanto no cesaba.

-Te juro que yo… que yo…

-Tikki cálmate- dijo Alya- respira y cuéntanos que paso.

-El vestido de Marinette, esta hecho trizas.

-¡QUE!-exclamaron las chicas, Alya reviso y encontró el hermoso vestido amarillo hecho pedazos, totalmente inservible.

-¿Quién le hizo esto a mi vestido Tikki?

-La Srita Lila y Chloe.

-Desgraciadas, pero me van a escuchar.

-Espera Alya- dijo Marinette- cálmate Tikki, no fue tu culpa, no sabias que eso pasaría. Ahora necesito que me ayudes, hare otro vestido.

-¡Pero no queda tiempo Marinette! Ya casi es la hora.

-Tikki, consígueme tela y una maquina de coser, yo voy a crear mi propio traje para la fiesta. Les demostrare a esas arpías que aun no han derrotado a Marinette Dupain Cheng.

/

 **Hola, ¿Qué les parecio esa pequeña introducción para Tikki y Plagg? como escribi al inicio me inspire en esa canción (espero que la puedan buscar y escucharla, es PRECIOSA) ya que la relación de ellos se basa en una amistad que llegara a algo más (ya adelante bastante) por eso la siguiente pregunta... ¿Les gustaría que haga un capítulo dedicado solamente a ellos dos? espero sus review con su respuesta, como siempre gracias a todos por dejarme sus review, de verdad que son muy valiosos para mí, ya que así puedo saber si les gusta o que piensan con respecto a los capítulos.**

 **A continuación contestando reviews.**

 **Sandra Nancy:**

 **Los que estaban afuera era Adrián con Marinette, dando la bienvenida a Nino y Alya. Aclarada la duda, contestare tus preguntas :)**

 **la pregunta que eh hecho general a todos los que siguen la historia.**

 **2\. Hmmmm posiblemente.**

 **3\. Aun no lo decido, pero quizas si.**

 **Me encantaría hacer capítulos largos, de verdad, pero a veces siento que la escencia esta en estas diez páginas que les comparto los miércoles y los sábados, pero prometo que el capítulo del miércoles lo hare largos, unas diez páginas más... ¿serán suficiente veinte?**

 **Gracias por leer esta bonita historia y les invito a leer un oneshot de Tikki y Plagg que hice hace unas semanas, pasen y me dejan reviews :)**

 **Hasta el próximo miércoles... bye bye.**

 **Agatha**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capítulo 10 "Te amo"_**

-Listo.

Marinette extendía frente a sus ojos y la de sus acompañantes un hermoso vestido rojo vino con encaje negro.

-No queda tiempo Marinette-dijo Alya quien ya se encontraba vestida- ven Tikki y yo te ayudaremos.

Las chicas ayudaron a colocar el vestido en el cuerpo de la castaña quien era realmente bello, los ojos de Alya brillaban como estrellas al verla con el vestido diseñado por ella misma.

-¡Te ves realmente hermosa Marinette!

-Tú crees Alya, ¿Qué piensas Tikki?

-Que después de la reina Elizabeth jamás eh visto a una princesa tan bella. Ni Chloe te supera.

Marinette se sonrojo y se miro en el espejo, su cabello recogido por un moño sencillo dejando libre su fleco, un maquillaje sutil, su vestido color rojo vino con encajes negros en la amplia falda, su corsé de un satín rojo transparente cubierto por círculos negros de lino, sus mangas caían por debajo de sus hombros y un ligero escote le daban ese toque de picardía e inocencia , se coloco sus guantes negros hasta los codos, su antifaz rojo y sus cercillos de diamantes al igual que su gargantilla le daban el toque perfecto.

-Eres la mariquita más dulce que eh visto.

-Y tú la mariposa más sexi que eh conocido

La princesa Alya lucia un vestido negro, su falda no tan amplia como la de Marinette tenia dibujada las alas en color purpura, su corsé sin mangas escote corazón era sostenido por un hermoso lazo blanco, su cabello sujeta por un moño un poco más rígido que el de Marinette y su clásica línea Negra sobre el parpado; sus alas de mariposa tornasol grandes fueron el toque de ese disfraz.

-Van tarde Princesas-dijo Tikki- todos quieren ver como lucen.

Ambas sonrieron y salieron en dirección al salón no sin antes ocultarse detrás del telón que escondía la parte superior del castillo.

-Como era de esperarse- dijo Alya señalando al conde de Escocia- vendría con sus inusuales trajes de pajarracos. Todos lo conocen como señor pichón. Ese de allá- dijo mostrando otro personaje- es el Marques de Italia, ¿Qué es? ¿Un oso?

-Creo que es una pantera- dijo Marinette.

-Pues vaya pantera.- dijo Alya- El director de orquesta se vistió como… ¡un lagarto! Jagger si que tiene estilo; quien si esta muy bella es la reina, escogió muy bien su disfraz.

La reina Elizabeth mostraba un bello vestido verde tornasol, la parte de su corsé de escote cuadrado y mangas ¾ con encajes, el cuello del vestido sobresalían unas hermosas plumas de pavo real que combinaban muy bien con sus ojos su amplia falda del mismo color. Así mismo cerca de ella se encontraba Chloe vestida como una abeja reina, amplia falda amarilla con toques negros y dos alas de abeja y guantes hasta los codos y Lila vestía de color naranja, una falda menos amplia de encaje blanco, su vestido con una solo tirante escote de corazón no muy pronunciado, guantes naranjas hasta las muñecas y sobre su cabeza unas orejitas de zorro.

-Como lo su ponía, esta se vistió de zorra, aunque no necesita las orejas. Ella siempre acoso a Adrián en la escuela real, deseaba que Adrián le pidiera ser su esposa, pero ni modo, le toco perder. Ahora que no estorbe y que se pierda.

-Por cierto-dijo Marinette mirando a los presentes-¿Dónde esta Adrián? No lo eh visto.

-Te esta esperando en el de tu cuarto princesa.

Ambas chicas giraron y observaron a Nino quien vestía como un traje de arlequín en tonos rojos, azules y dorados su pantaloncillo corto y su sombrero de bufón le daban ese toque de niño que jamás perdió-Pero que divertido payaso -dijo Marinette.

-Anda niña-dijo Alya- no lo hagas esperar más. Y tú, vamos a bailar y a ver como la duquesa de Inglaterra le derrama su vino a su esposo por embriagarse más de la cuenta.

-Espera Alya- dijo Nino deteniéndola.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pasa- dijo acercándose a su novia- que hoy estas hermosa, y serás la más bella de todas.

Y dicho esto la beso en los labios. La trigueña sonrió ante aquel gesto y jalo del brazo a su novio para bajar dejando sola a Marinette quien los observaba bajar las escaleras, suspiro y camino hacia su habitación y miro a un chico rubio vestido completamente de negro, de capa y guantes y unas orejitas de gato sobre su cabeza. La chica se asombro al ver al sujeto de pie.

-Chat- dijo la chica.

El rubio giro y su respiración desapareció por unos segundos seguido de un micro infarto provocado por aquel vestido y su dueña. Marinette se sonrojo al saber que aquel chico no era Chat Noir pues traía consigo las medallas de la realeza sobre su pecho, y el traje era de un diseño diferente al que usaba el súper héroe ella no pudo evitar sentir su corazón latir muy deprisa al mirar los ojos de su prometido y lo bien que el negro combinaba con su piel y sus ojos. Sintió sus piernas temblar y mil pensamientos a su cabeza. Aunque no se podía negar el parecido de Adrián y el héroe de Francia

-Marinette, estas… serás…tu eres...

-Por un momento pensé que eras Chat.- dijo colocando una de sus manos libre su pecho en señal de alivio

El chico abrió sus ojos y miro hacia otro lado, no queriendo ser delatado por sus expresiones faciales.

-¿Para que me querías ver antes de que todos nos vieran?

-Hoy se cumplen dos meses de noviazgo. Recuerdas la promesa.

 **** ** _FLASBACK_**

 ** _"…_** ** _si dentro de dos meses tú no te enamoras de mí, la fiesta de compromiso se cancelara y tú te podrás irte a la villa de nuevo..."_**

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-Quiero… saber tu… respuesta- dijo Adrián con cierto nerviosismo.

Marinette se acerco a él y poso sus manos sobre el rostro de Adrián para acercarlo al de ella, el rubio se puso totalmente ruborizado y saber que ella también podía provocar esas reacciones sobre su futuro esposo le agradaba.

-Adrián-dijo en voz baja- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

El chico la miro extrañado, que era lo que él tenía que decirle, no comprendía para nada lo que ella le decía.

-Siempre que intentabas besarme y cuando no lo hacías un hueco se formaba en mi estomago y no sabia la razón, cuando me tomabas de la mano o me abrazabas sentía un sentimiento tan cálido que poco a poco fue abarcando mi corazón, verte con Lila me ponía de mal humor y saber que desaparecías durante todo el día me ponía muy triste, deseando que llegara el atardecer para poder verte, abrazarte y recibir de tu parte aquel noble beso en la frente… - dijo aun mas cerca del rostro del chico- esto es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa… querido.

El príncipe abrió los ojos ante aquella palabra dicha por los labios de su prometida, siempre le había hablado por su nombre, el acorto la distancia y la beso como hace años había deseado hacerlo. Como Chat jamás se atrevió hacerlo, pero como Adrián tenia la total libertad y amo no ser el súper héroe de París por esa noche, rodeo sus brazos sobre la pequeña cintura de su novia atrayéndola más a él mientras ella aceptaba aquel dulce beso con el cual había soñado por largas noches, aquellos escalofríos y un calor que se apoderaba de ella ya no era un sueño, era real, aquel beso era totalmente real, sus brazos rodearon el cuello del chico y sus manos acariciaban aquel dorado cabello, aquel roce fuel lento, sin prisa; disfrutando del sabor de cada quien, guardando en su memoria aquella caricia. Muy despacio comenzaron a separarse debido a la falta de aire pero no tato como para poder verse a través de los ojos del otro.

\- Perdóname por no ver al hombre que en verdad eras, un príncipe noble, caritativo, misericordioso. Mi terquedad no dejaba ver al verdadero príncipe. Te amo Adrián- dijo Marinette- y no concibo mi vida con otro hombre que no seas tú.

Aquellas últimas palabras le supieron a gloria, quien le abrazo separando los pies de Marinette del suelo mientras reía como un loco mientras ella hacia lo mismo.

-Adrián bájame.

-Vámonos de aquí amor.

-¿Irnos?, ¿A dónde?

-No sé pero estoy tan feliz que no quiero a nadie que no seas tu Marinette.

La chica lo volvió a besar pero esta vez el beso fue mas corto.

-Hay personas que atender, además hoy me presentas como tu futura esposa… tu novia… la madre de tus hijos…

Marinette le otorgaba un beso por cada palabra dicha al príncipe que solo tenia una idea en mente, casarse esa misma noche con ella, suspiro resignado al saber que ella tenia razón, la separo antes de que los besos subieran de tono y le ofreció su brazo para poder bajar al salón principal y antes de salir Marinette lo detuvo para poderle dar otro beso que este correspondió.

-Si sigues así no responderé si mamá pregunta porque aun no hemos bajado amor.

La pelinegra sonrió divertida, ni ella deseaba ir a esa fiesta pero era su deber. Mientras caminaba los nervios se apoderaron de Marinette y tomo con más fuerza el brazo de su caballero.

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-Y si algo sale mal Adrián, puedo avergonzarte delante de todos ellos y dejar en ridículo a la realeza.

-Cariño-dijo Adrián mirándola a los ojos-todo saldrá bien si, no te preocupes que si tu haces el ridículo, habremos tres príncipes más que lo harán contigo también.

La pelinegra sonrió mientras Adrián con una seña daba la señal para hacer su entrada.

-Y con uds, el príncipe Adrián Agreste de Francia y su prometida, la princesa Marinette Dupain Cheng de Francia.

Ambos comenzaron a bajar despacio las gradas, los aplausos comenzaron, algunos miraban con aprobación aquella pareja mientras dos chicas se miraban entre ellas, Chloe tomo del brazo a Lila y la separo de su madre.

-No se supone que habías roto el disfraz de esa estúpida- dijo Chloe molesta.

-Claro que lo hice Chloe- dijo sorprendida Lila- no se como hizo para hacer otro.

-Sabía que habían sido Uds. par de arpías.

La voz de Alya hizo que se asustaran, habían sido descubiertas sin siquiera notarlo

-No se de que hablas Alya- dijo Lila.

-Se que Uds. rompieron el disfraz de Marinette pero ella es mucho más inteligente y creativa. No voy a permitir que le hagan daño me escucharon; las tendré vigiladas serpientes.

Alya se alejo de ellas mientras Chloe se alejaba de Lila muy molesta, ella misma se encargaría de estropearle la noche a su cuñada mientras caminaba cerca de ella rompió su collar de perlas y las cuencas rodaron hasta los pies de la azabache quien resbalo y cayo al suelo, un total silencio y una risita se hizo presente.

-Que entrada- dijo sarcástica Chloe- sin duda una entrada digna de una futura reina.

-Estas bien cariño.

-Si, gracias- dijo sonrojada por la vergüenza, hasta que un conde ebrio también cayo debido a las cuencas provocando la risa jocosa de todos.

-No te preocupes querida- dijo la reina- Jagged la música.

El maestro comenzó a dirigir la melodía mientras Marinette sentía su cara sonrojada. Sabía que había sido la rubia y se vengaría por la humillación hecha. Respiro profundo y tomo de la mano a Adrián para comenzar su primer baile como prometidos.

Las mejillas de la chica estaban rojos de vergüenza, los demás príncipes y princesas comenzaron a entrar a la pista de baile, Alya observaba el enorme salón y no podía divisar por ningún lado aquellas dos chicas.

-¿A quién buscas Alya?-pregunto Nino.

-A Lila y Chloe. Se que ella fue la del accidente de Marinette y no se porque siento que están tramando otra cosa.

Nino comenzó a buscar con la mirada también aquellas chicas mientras bailaba con Alya por todo el salón, el intercambio de parejas comenzó y sin poder percatarse Lila tomo a Adrián y un pelirrojo vestido de pintor tomo por la cintura a la princesa Marinette.

-¿Me extrañaste querida?

-¡Tú!- dijo sorprendida.

 ** _FLASBACK_**

 ** _-Así que este es el chico eh- dijo Lila cruzada de brazos mientras lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo._**

 ** _-Mucho gusto Nathaniel._**

 ** _-Él Lila-dijo Chloe- le dará ese toque que ácido a la noche._**

 ** _FIN DELFLASHBACK_**

-Veo que te ha sorprendido verme Marinette, estas tan bonita- dijo pegándola más a su cuerpo.

-Suéltame- dijo la chica- ¿qué diablos haces aquí?

-Te eh extrañado amor, no es lo mismo sin ti.

-Eso lo hubieses pensado cuando me engañaste Nathaniel. De no ser por Chat seguiría ciega.

-Ese gato idiota-dijo el chico- tiene que estar por aquí. Total él es de la realeza.

-¿Qué diablos dices? ¿Chat de la realeza?

-Aun no lo sabes princesa.

-Que me sueltes- dijo la pelinegra zafándose del agarre del pelirrojo.

-Muy pronto tú y yo nos volveremos a ver Marinette.

Adrián comenzaba a buscar a Marinette por el enorme salón pero era difícil verle entre tanta gente con disfraces algo extravagantes.

-Adrián- dijo Lila- no te distraigas, yo estoy aquí.

-Lila, no quiero ser mal educado pero esta noche la quiero pasar con Marinette.

-¿Por qué ella Adrián?, yo te amo y lo sabes.

-Lila por favor no empieces, mi respuesta siempre será la misma de siempre yo no…

Y en un ágil movimiento la infanta pego sus labios a los del rubio quien estaba sorprendido ante aquel atrevimiento, Marinette se zafó del agarre de Nataniel y mientras buscaba a su prometido aquella imagen provoco un calor enorme en su cuerpo y una dura punzada en su pecho, no de nuevo, no otra vez. Lila besaba a Adrián, Alya fue detenida por Nino antes de que cometiera una locura por defender a su nueva amiga. Marinette camino rápidamente y separo a la trigueña propiciándole una cachetada que resonó en todo el lugar. Las personas dejaron de bailar y la música de sonar, los ojos celestes de Marinette se tornaron oscuros mientras los de Lila de un verde mas profundo.

-¡Cómo te atreves!  
-¡Cómo te atreves tú a besar a mi prometido! Ten un poco de decencia y respeta lo ajeno. Adrián es mi futuro esposo y te exijo que no vuelvas acercarte a él. Es más, te exijo que no vuelvas a poner un pie en este lugar.

-Pero quien demonios te crees tu para…

-No me creo, soy la princesa Marinette y mi palabra de ahora en adelante tiene igual valor que el de la reina. Así que quiero que te largues de aquí me escuchaste.

La chica se frotaba con su mano su mejilla lastimada, miro a Adrián quien permanecía junto a Marinette y observo a Nataniel de brazos cruzados disfrutando del aquel espectáculo del cual era ella el centro de controversia.

-¿Por qué no dices mejor que quieres que me valla para que no le diga a Adrián que aquí esta tu ex novio?

Adrián se tenso ante aquellas palabras y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada pero no lo encontró.

-Lila vete- dijo Adrián en tono serio.

La chica se fue del lugar mientras el silencio se mantenía en aquel lugar, la reina pidió a todos los presente pasar al comedor para olvidar lo sucedido-Marinette, ella me beso te lo juro, yo no le di motivos para que…

-Shhh…- dijo colocando su dedo en los labios del príncipe- se la clase de mujer que es Lila, y se la clase de persona que es Adrián Agreste y se que jamás me mentiría.

El rubio sintió aquellas últimas palabras como balde de agua fría, tenia que confesarle sobre su doble personalidad, pero como reaccionaría ella, acaso lo odiaría.

Los chicos pasaron al comedor y Alya se sentó a su lado, agradecía que la princesa marroquí estuviera con ella, el primer plato fue una ensalada y la pelinegra sintió morir al ver tres tipos diferentes de tenedores, Alya le ayudo indicándole por medio de una señal cual debía tomar; Chloe comenzó a observar a los meseros traer las comidas y a uno en especial con la bandeja de salsas y aderezos, la trigueña adivino los planes de la rubia y antes de que esta pudiese hacer algo la castaña fue mas rápida, botando un cubierto para que Marinette lo tomara y al agacharse, Alya le coloco el pie al mesero haciendo que las salsas cayeran sobre el disfraz de Chloe. Provocando la risita de cuatro jóvenes

-¡FUISTE TÚ CIERTO! Mi vestido.

-Me estas culpando de algo que no hicimos- dijo Alya.

-Sé muy bien que lo hiciste a propósito Alya, pero me las van a pagar… y Uds. Que ven- dijo mirando a los presentes.

-Mamá… ¡mira lo que esta me hizo!

-Chloe…

La reina Elizabeth suspiro resignada, ¿Qué otra cosa peor podía pasar en aquella fiesta de compromiso?

La rubia princesa salió del comedor para no volver a salir der su habitación, lo que quedo del evento término en total agrado, sin reportar algún otro accidente todos los invitados comenzaron a marcharse, hasta que el castillo quedo en total silencio.

-Iré a ver a tu hermana Adrián, seguramente ha de estar histérica.

-Ve madre- dijo el príncipe quien abrazaba a su princesa por la cintura.

La reina subió los escalones dejando solos a los dos príncipes.

-Estoy muerta, quiero dormir y no despertar hasta dentro de dos días.

-Marinette,- dijo Adrián en un tono más serio- ¿Nathaniel estuvo aquí?

La pregunta de Adrián fue directa y Marinette giro su cuerpo para ver a su prometido a los ojos, lo tomo de las manos, no le ocultaría la verdad, no a él.

-Si, durante el baile, el me tomo y me alejo de ti- dijo con voz temerosa- no quiero volverlo a ver Adrián,- lo abrazo- y me dio miedo, tengo miedo.

Adrián le abrazo con fuerza transmitiéndole toda la seguridad que ella necesitaba, no dejaría que nadie la separa de él.

-No te preocupes Marinette, nadie nos separara, porque nos amamos y nuestro amor es aun más grande que cualquier obstáculo.

-Te amo Adrián y no quiero que nadie nos separe, nada ni nadie, sedme sincero siempre cariño, siempre.

El rubio trago saliva, ella aun estaba abrazada a su pecho respirando su aroma tan varonil el cual ella tanto le gustaba.

-Marinette- dijo él separándola de su cuerpo-, yo… tengo algo que decirte.

La pelinegra lo miro atenta, esperando lo que su prometido tenía que decirle, él sintió sus manos sudar, y un nudo atorado en su garganta.

-Marinette, yo… yo…

-Permiso- un empleado de palacio interrumpía aquella confesión provocándole un hueco en el estomago de Adrián- príncipe un aldeano lo visita.

-¿A esta hora?- pregunto Marinette extrañada.

-Aun no es tarde- dijo Adrián- veré que necesita y…

-No te preocupes amor, atiéndelo. Ya mañana me dirás que es lo que me quieres decir. Buenas noches

Y besándolo en los labios la chica se alejo de su príncipe sin imaginar el enorme secreto que el estaba por decirle.

/

 **Hola... tempranito el capítulo 10, pues lo que tantos deseaban, aqui esta ya ¡por fiiin! el beso de Adrián y Marinette, Nathaniel aparece, ¿qué pretende hacer? ¿Tendra ayuda de Chloe y Lila? Siguiente capítulo dedicado a Tikki y Plagg, antes del matrimonio.**

 **Como SIEMPRE gracias por sus reviews, a mis lectores silenciosos que siguen la historia ya todos aquellos que cap a cap comentan y me roban una sonrisa... hasta el sábado.**

 **Agatha**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capítulo 11 "Secretos al descubierto"_**

 **Frases en negrita… pensamientos**

-Tikki, la princesa Marinette te busca.

-Gracias Rosita, en un momento voy.

La pequeña pelirroja se encontraba en aquel hermoso jardín que tanto le gustaba, cortando las más bellas rosas para el jarrón de porcelana china que había en el cuarto de su ama, por ordenes del príncipe cortaba solamente rosas rojas, las favoritas de ambos. Tikki sonreía al recordar lo bien que ahora todo marchaba entre Adrián y Marinette, y mientras recordaba la noche anterior una envidiosa espina profano la mano que delicadamente la tomaba.

-¡Auch!- dijo introduciendo su dedo a su boca.

-¿Te lastimaste Tikki?

La chica quedo paralizada al escuchar aquella voz detrás de ella, quito el dedo de sus labios y tomo la canasta con flores que se encontraba en el suelo dispuesta a irse hasta que una mano la sostuvo de su brazo.

-¿Por qué huyes?

-C-Claro que no huyo; Marinette me necesita.

-Necesitamos hablar Tikki.

-No se de que podes hablar tú y yo Plagg.

-De todo Tikki, empezando por tu declaración, ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos si nos amamos? Yo te amo.

-No insistas Plagg… Olvida lo que te dije ese día, seguramente no sabía lo que decía

 ** _Creo que fue un error habértelo confesado._**

Camino deprisa hasta el castillo sintiendo su corazón latir muy rápido y sus piernas temblar como gelatina, camino hasta el cuarto de Marinette pero esta ya no se encontraba, dejando una nota a su doncella otorgándole el día libre, pues ella estaría en el convento junto a Adrián, Alya y Nino. Tikki sonrió feliz, era la primera vez que le otorgaban un día libre, cambio las flores de aquel jarrón largo de color blanco con toques azules. Salió de la habitación sin sentir la presencia de alguna persona cerca, al girar observo al pelinegro frente a ella y sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas.

-¿A ti también te dieron el día libre cierto?

-Me dejas pasar Plagg.

-Vamos al pueblo Tikki, como amigos, no diré nada que te haga sentir incomoda.

La pelirroja lo observo por un momento y no había en él aquella mirada intimidante y desafiante que siempre existía cuando ella estaba cerca él.

-Esta bien, acepto.- sonrió la chica.

Te veo después del almuerzo en la salida del castillo, te parece.- dijo feliz el ojiverde.

La doncella le devolvió la sonrisa y camino con la canasta en la mano, mientras desaparecía en una esquina sintió que una mano la jalaba, quiso gritar pero no pudo, una rubia de pelo corto le tapa la boca pidiéndole no hacer ruido.

-¡Me quieres matar de un susto Rosita!- chillo Tikki.

-Lo siento Tikki, pero no pude evitar escuchar lo de hace unos momentos… ¿Al fin tú y Plagg saldrán?

Tikki sonrió débilmente mientras entraban a una habitación vacía para no ser interrumpidas, dejo la canasta en el suelo y suspiro.

-Si, pero como plan de amigos.

-Tikki, si le dices la verdad Plagg entenderá, estoy segura.

-No es tan fácil como parece Rosita, y si el me desprecia por no ser la persona que el cree que soy. Como crees que el me acepte al saber que no soy la hija de unos humildes campesino como eh dicho, sino de una prostituta y un alcohólico adicto al juego

La débil sonrisa de Tikki desapareció para dar paso a las lágrimas que empezaban acumularse en sus ojos, la rubia le abrazo mientras un débil sollozo escapaba, recordar aquellos días de niña no eran nada alentador.

 **FLASBACK**

 ** _-Tikki, ya eres una niña grande y puedes entender estas cosas- Una mujer de cabello largo ondulado de ropa provocativa miraba a la ojiazul de 10 años quien le sonreía mientras sostenía un pan en sus manos._**

 ** _Dentro de una habitación que solo era alumbrada por una débil luz de vela entraba un hombre gordo, algo canoso y de mirada libidinosa, la niña sintió miedo al ver aquel hombre que la miraba y comenzaba a quitarse el chaleco._**

 ** _-Mamá… ¿Quién es él?- pregunto temerosa la niña._**

 ** _-Tikki, es momento que tu también sepas lo dura que es la vida, no todo es un como en los cuentos. El dinero no alcanza y tu papá vive alcoholizado casi todo el día._**

 ** _La mujer acepto las cinco monedas de oro y salió del cuarto dejando sola a su hija con aquel hombre, la niña comenzó a gritar con la esperanza de que alguien llegara, más nadie aparecía aquel hombre la tomo de la mano y la tiro a la cama, Tikki temblaba de pies a cabeza, no quería estar allí. Y antes que algo pasare, un joven rubio entraba al lugar rompiendo la pared con su cataclismo tirando de un puñetazo aquel sujeto obeso al suelo._**

 ** _-¿Estas bien pequeña?_**

 ** _-Ayúdame, por favor ayúdame- dijo temblando mientras lo abrazaba._**

 ** _-A donde la llevas yo pague por ella idiota._**

 ** _Los ojos del felino se inyectaron de furia propiciándole otro golpe que lo dejara inconsciente en el suelo, la niña se sostenía fuertemente a su cuello, chat le abrazo y salió con ella de aquel lugar._**

 ** _-Cálmate pequeña, no paso nada. ¿Pero qué hacías ahí?, ¿Dónde esta tu mamá?_**

 ** _-No quiero volver con ella, no quiero. Ella me volverá a entregar a ese hombre gordo, no quiero, ¡no quiero!_**

 ** _-Esta bien pequeña, no iras de nuevo allí. Al menos dime tu nombre._**

 ** _-Tikki._**

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-De no ser por Chat Noir ese día yo…

-Olvídalo Tikki, no pasó nada, ahora tú vives aquí, con personas que te quieren y te cuidan, empezando por la reina. Es con eso que Nuru te chantajea cierto. El muy cretino sabe tu pasado.

La chica afirmo con su cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su cara, odiaba a ese sujeto con todo su corazón, jamás le había despreciado tanto a alguien dentro del palacio como el de él.

-Él me declaro su amor pero siempre lo rechace, entonces comenzó el acoso contante, un día el me miro platicar con mi madre y escucho cuando ella me decía hija y me reclamaba por haberla habandonado.

 **FLASHABACK**

 ** _-Tikki espera._**

 ** _-Por favor Nuru, no sigas. Ya te dije que no me gustas._**

 ** _-¿Quién te gusta eh? Es acaso el engreído de Plagg._**

 ** _-Ese no es tu asunto, permiso._**

 ** _-Ven acá- dijo tomándola del brazo para llevarla a la parte trasera del castillo, la chica intentaba soltarse pero su agarre era muy fuerte._**

 ** _-Tú serás mía escuchaste a nadie más le perteneces sino a mí._**

 ** _-¡Suéltame!_**

 ** _-Que pensaría ese imbécil si le digo que tú no eres quien dices ser pequeña mentirosa._**

 ** _Los ojos azules de Tikki se abrieron de golpe ante aquellas palabras y su mudez confirmaba lo que Nuru había visto ese día._**

 ** _-Tú, querida Tikki no eres hija de campesino. Tu madre es una prostituta y tu padre un alcohólico adicto al juego que empeño su casa y la perdió._**

 ** _-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo la chica mirándole con rencor._**

 ** _-Que no seas de nadie más que seas completamente mía, me iré de aquí y hare una fortuna pero yo volveré Tikki, volveré por ti, porque tu me perteneces de ahora en adelante me escuchaste._**

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Han pasado dos años desde ese día y nadie sabe nada de Nuru Tikki, posiblemente este muerto.

-No Rosita, el esta vivo, cada mes me envía una carta, aunque yo solo le eh escrito una miserable vez.

Las chicas salieron del cuarto hacia la cocina, Tikki sonrió tratando de olvidar lo confesado, sabía que Rosita era una chica de confiar y por eso era su mejor amiga, la mañana se fue muy rápido ya Tikki se encontraba lista para salir Rosita la miraba con ternura, por momentos ella parecía su mamá, ser dos años mayor que la Catarina le daba ese toque maternal.

-¿Me veo bien Rosita?

-Por supuesto.

La doncella modelaba un vestido celeste que resaltaba sus ojos azules; de falda suelta y encaje rosa alrededor, cuello cuadrado y mangas tres cuartos, su cabello con una peineta en forma de rosa que sostenía su flequillo, el largo hasta su cuello hasta el cuello de un liso casi perfecto la hacia verse como un ángel.

-Anda Tikki, no lo hagas esperar más.

-Gracias por todo Rosita.

-Luego me lo agradeces, anda, vete ya.

La chica salió de su cuarto y camino hacia la salida recibiendo el halago de las personas que la miraban. Llego al lugar y por primera vez miraba a Plagg con otro color que no fuese el negro. Vestía un pantalón de tela caqui y una camisa manga larga en color celeste, se permitió contemplarlo de espaldas y sin duda esos colores resaltaban su blanca piel y su azabache cabello. El chico tenia las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y al girarse sintió sin aire sus pulmones y su mente en blanco, aquel vestido marcaba a la perfección su cintura, la chica oculto sus manos detrás de ella y un leve sonrojo aparecío en su cara.

-N-nos vamos Plagg.

El chico logro afirmar con su cabeza mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima, ensimismado en aquella belleza caminaba a la par, Tikki se sentía nerviosa y feliz a la misma vez.

-Plagg, Plagg- dijo dando una palmada con sus manos para sacar al pelinegro de su ensueño.

-L-lo siento, ¿Qué me decías?

-¿Qué a donde vamos?

-Ahhh… pues al pueblo, hoy hay fiesta, pues celebran el compromiso de Adrián y Marinette.

Al entrar al pueblo observaron la alegría y el colorido del lugar, niñas jugando, floristas mostrando sus creaciones y un ameno baile, la sonrisa del rostro de la pelirroja no se hizo esperar y camino adentrándose al pueblo, sin pensarlo tomo la mano de su amigo para conducirlo dentro, miraba cada puesto, cada lugar como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacia.

-Tikki.- dijo Plagg.

Y al mirarlo, su acompañante tenía una rosa blanca la cual coloco en las manos de su amada junto a una dulce sonrisa, ella acepto aquel regalo y devolviendo el gesto le regalo un beso en la mejilla. El chico parpadeo varias veces ante aquel gesto, se adentraron aun mas y llegaron al corazón de la aldea y un baile era lo que acontecía, ambos decidieron participar en la danza, hasta queda r exhaustos.

-No sabía que bailaras tan bien Tikki

-Tú lo haces mejor que yo Plagg.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo?

-Mucho- sonrió- como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía. Gracias Plagg.

-Pero miren quien esta aquí, si es mi hija desnaturalizada.

Aquella voz hizo que Tikki palideciera, no era posible entre tanta gente tenia que chocar con ella. Plagg miro aquella mujer de cabello castaño rojizo ondulado algo extraño, ¿Hija? Seguro estaba borracha.

-Vamonos Plagg.

-Acaso no piensas saludar a tu madre Tikki.

La pelirroja se tenso y Plagg abrió sus ojos a más no poder, miro a la mujer caminar hasta ellos y colocarse frente a Tikki quien desviaba la miradahacia otro lado.

 ** _¡Su madre!, ¿Qué esta pasando?_**

-Acaso este joven tan guapo es tu novio.

-No él es… mi amigo Maddison.

-¿Maddison? Jajaja tanto te avergüenzas de mí querida hija.

La chica salió del lugar dejando a Plagg como una estatua mientras la risa de aquella mujer parecían alfileres en sus oídos.

-Usted… usted…

-¿Qué?, ¿Si soy la madre de esa malagradecida? Claro que si, yo la parí, pero ella se fue y me dejo la muy traidora.

Plagg reacciono y comenzó a buscarla sin éxito, había perdido su rastro y dentro del pueblo era muy difícil de buscarla, la tarde comenzó aparecer y el pelinegro no había podido encontrar aun a su amada, tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle, tantas dudas que quería que le aclarara, necesitaba una explicación.

-Señor, ¿busca a su novia?

Una niña se acercaba a él de forma feliz mientras sostenía una muñeca de trapo en sus manos.

-¿La haz visto?

La niña señalo un camino que llevaba al un hermoso logo, el chico sonrió y dándole las gracias camino hasta llegar a ese bello lugar rodeado de árboles, flores silvestre y un lago cristalino, comenzó a buscarla y la miro sentada mientras su cara era oculta por sus manos y su sollozo apagaba su voz, camino lentamente hasta sentarse a su lado. No pretendía juzgarla, no a ella, a su única amiga.

-Tikki.

La chica se asusto y giro su cuerpo para limpiar sus lágrimas, comenzó a calmar sus sollozos hasta poder suspirar tranquilamente.

-Pense que te habías ido al palacio Palgg.

-¿Por quien me tomas? Vine contigo y contigo me iré Tikki, solo te pido una cosa, ¿Quién era ella? De verdad es tu madre.

-Plagg… perdóname.

Entre sollozos la chica le conto lo que año atrás había pasado y como el noble héroe de París la había salvado; deseo tener a ese hombre cerca para romperle la cara, pero agradecía que su amigo felino llegase en ese momento. Él le debía a Chat Noir la vida de su amada. El chico la abrazo y ella acepto el abrazo, no necesito más explicaciones, sonrió para él mismo.

-Pensaste que te odiarías si me decías que tu madre era una prostituta-dijo separándola para verla a los ojos- yo juzgo a las personas por lo que hacen no de donde provienen Tikki, lo sabes.

-Tenía miedo, miedo que me odiaras, Nuru me dijo que lo harías por eso es que… te rechace.

-Nuru lo sabe.

-Si, el fue el primero y me obligo a serle fiel.

-Maldito, cuando lo tenga cerca…

-No PLagg, no le hagas daño.

-¿Lo amas Tikki?

-Al único que amo esta aquí conmigo.

Plagg sonrió de lado y volvió abrazarla, saber la verdad hacia sentir que el aire se tornara mas liviano, y así estuvieron hasta que la noche hizo su aparición. La Catarina se coloco en pie, Marinette y Alya deberían de necesitarla, al igual de Adrián y Nino a él.

-Espera Tikki, quiero preguntarte algo que no vayamos a palacio.

-Si…

-A ti, te gustaría ser… ser…

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su cuerpo inmóvil ante aquella acción, no pudo terminar la frase puesto que lo labios de la chica posaban los de él en un suave beso. Ella se separo y sintió su cara arder y se giro dándole la espalda.

-Perdóname- dijo la chica.

Y antes de moverse para irse sintió una mano que la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba hacia su acompañante quien la aprisiono en sus brazos. Quien al igual que ella estaba totalmente rojo.

-No hay nada que perdonar Tikki, me gustas y lo sabes, te amo y también lo sabes… nada me haría mas feliz que aceptaras ser mi novia.

-Y a mi nada me haría mas plena que decirte que si.

Y sellando su relación con un nuevo beso; la luna junto a las estrellas eran testigos de aquellos que un día jurándose amistad hoy se juraban amor eterno.

/

 **Hello… aquí otro capitulo más… y este en honor a Tikki y Plagg, espero que les guste… vimos el secreto por el cual nuestra mariquita no podía aceptar a nuestro gatito… ¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus reviews. Por cierto el cap. Anterior gusto mucho por lo que vi y me alegra que les guste lo que transmito en cada uno de ellos. En el próximo capítulo la boda y un suceso que nadie se esperaba…**

 **Contestado preguntas…**

 **Sandra Nancy:**

 **1 1 R/ Hmmm pues aun no eh decidido si se enojara o no Marinette por el secreto…**

 ** _2 2R_** **/ En este capítulo lo descubriste.**

 ** _3 3R/ No es dinero exactamente._**

 **Fermn3Betania**

 **1R/ En el próximo capítulo se sabrá como Nathaniel descubre el secreto del príncipe**

 **Bien, sin más me despido, hasta el miércoles…**

 **Agatha**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Capítulo 12 "La… ¿Boda?"_**

Un grito se escucho en el cuarto de la princesa Marinette, tan fuerte que pudo ser escuchado en todo Francia, dentro de aquella ventilada habitación se encontraban dos princesas y Tikki quien les explicaba li sucedido el día anterior.

-Entonces es oficial Tikki. Tú y Plagg...

-Son novios- terminaba la frase Alya.

-Si, pero por favor que nadie mas lo sepa, lo queremos mantener en secreto.

-En este palacio se respira amor; primero Adrián y Marinette. Y ahora tú y Plagg, de verdad que les deseo lo mejor.

-Gracias princesa Alya.

-Es una lastima que me tenga que ir, por esa mimada de Chloe...

-Pero vendrás a mi boda cierto.

-Esa boda no me la pienso perder por nada del mundo Marinette. Adrián será un rey excelente y no lo dudo que tu seas una digna sucesora de la reina Elizabeth.  
Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y aparecieron los príncipes con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tikki, revisa que todo este en el carruaje bien.

-Claro Marinette, permiso.

La pelirroja salió del cuarto dejando a dos parejitas muy felices de verse.  
Los meses fueron transcurriendo rápido para Marinette y muy lento para Adrián, cada día su amor era aun mas grande y aunque Chloe no perdía oportunidad para fastidiarla o interrumpir algún momento romántico eso no era suficiente para que aquella pareja de enamorados buscaran el lugar propicio para demostrar su amor.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola amor?

Adrián aparecía de sorpresa mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y se encontraba un poco para poner su barbilla sobre el hombro izquierdo de Marinette.

-Contemplaba el atardecer, es tan bello, ahora que pasas mas ocupado no podemos ir al bosque como antes.

-Lo siento amor, prometo compensártelo.

-No te preocupes-dijo acariciando las manos que abrazaban su cintura-verlo desde el balcón de tu recamara también es bello. Imagino que el amanecer tiene que verse igual de bello.  
-pues en siete días lo descubrirás, cuando amanezcas a mi lado.

La chica sonrió y se soltó de aquel agarre para verlo a los ojos, amaba tanto aquella mirada cargada de ternura, ese momento sola para ellos dos, se acerco a él para besarlo en los labios sin una gota de timidez, desde que confeso su amor por Adrián la pena había desaparecido en ella, sorprendiéndolo cuando era ella quien reclamaba su boca, como hoy donde se encontraba recostada sobre una pared, sus manos acariciando el dorado cabello del chico pasando por sus hombros mientras aquel beso lento terminaba por uno mas apasionado, el la tenia por la cintura mientras sus labios ya posaban su blanca garganta y un leve gemido se escapaba de los labios de la princesa, cuanto deseaba ser la mujer de Adrián, pero sabia que no era correcto por lo que tomaba el rostro de su prometido y se separaba de el con la respiración levemente agitada.

-Perdóname Adrián.

-No tienes idea cuanto deseo hacerte mía- le susurro al oído.

Marinette se sonrojo ante aquel comentario, pero ella también estaba deseosa por ser de Adrián, lo deseaba más que nadie. Tomo la mano de su prometido y lo llevo dentro de la habitación ambos se sentaron en la cama.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu día cariño?

-Algo agotado amor-dijo suspirando- el rey de Inglaterra es algo difícil de tratar, eso sin contar al rey de España.

-Ya veras que todo saldrá bien-dijo la pelinegra tomando las manos de su futuro esposo.

Fuera del castillo un pelirrojo merodeaba buscando la habitación de Marinette.

-¿Cómo es posible que entres sin ser visto? De verdad que los guardias son unos imbéciles.

El chico giro para buscar a la dueña de aquella voz y miro frente a ella a una trigueña de cabello castaño.

-Lila cierto. Pensaras decirles a los guardias.

-¿Y dejar que me saquen? por supuesto que no.

-¿Acaso fuiste expulsada del castillo?

-La reina me saco y no estoy invitada a la boda de Adrián, pero esa maldita panadera no se quedara con él, no si yo puedo impedirlo.

Nathaniel la escuchaba atento y le agradaba la idea de tener una aliada para separar a Marinette del príncipe.

-¿Y que es lo que tienes en tu mente Lila?

La chica comenzó a plantearle al pelirrojo su maquiavélico plan, mientras él escuchaba atentamente cada parte.

-Me parece bien, pero por qué no le pides ayuda a Chloe, se supone que es tu amiga.

-Esa idiota mimada? Solo la utilizo a mi antojo pero es un estorbo escucharla hablar, además no tiene esa malicia que busco en alguien. Entonces; aceptas?

-No hay nada gratis en esta vida Lila.

-Sabía que no me ayudarías sin nada a cambio. Dime?, qué es lo que deseas a cambio de ayudarme? dinero? joyas?

-Poder-dijo el chico- quiero poder, deseo que me des un titulo dentro de tu país. Me harte de ser un simple pintor

-¿Quién crees que soy? ¿La Princesa de Italia?

-No, pero se que tu prima Yuleka si. Aunque también podría convertirme en tu esposo-dijo acercándose a ella para besarla a los labios.

-¿Estas idiota o que? El único que me importa es Adrián.

-Y si tanto te gusta, ¿por qué aceptaste mi beso?

-Digamos que tengo varias noches sin divertirme.

El pelirrojo la tomo por la cintura y pego sus labios a los de ella mientras Lila enredaba sus dedos en el lacio cabello rojo y desapareciendo del lugar olvido por completo el objetivo de su visita en el reino.  
El gran día por fin había llegado, el ruido de pasos entre los pasillos, murmullos y personas entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones personales de los futuros esposos eran innumerables.

-Plagg me veo bien, no crees que es muy exagerado usar todos los emblemas.

-Pues la verdad te ves bien.

-De verdad.

-No.

Adrián vestía un traje blanco con hombreras doradas, sobre su pecho colgaban las medallas de la realeza francesa y un corbatín negro.

-A propósito-dijo el pelinegro- ¿Por qué usaras el anillo?, vas a tu boda no a luchar con villanos?

-Te parecerá loco, pero tengo un presentimiento.

Dentro de la otra habitación Tikki y la madre de la pelinegra ayudaban a la princesa Marinette a vestirse, aquella obra hecha por ella misma, un hermoso vestido de princesa de satín, de encaje en la parte de los hombros y las mangas que llegaban hasta las muñecas, su velo estilo catedral bordado con pedrería, la crinolina molestaba un poco pero los nervios eran aun mas, su moño rígido, pendientes de esmeraldas, como su collar.

-Hija, te ves hermosa.

-Tu lo crees mamá.

-Eres la novia más bella, ni siquiera yo el día de mi boda me vi tan bonita.

-Mamá.

La chica abrazo a su madre no sin derramar unas lágrimas.

-No llores, que el maquillaje se correrá.

-Tienes razón.

-Iré por el ramo, ya tienes que irte.

-Tikki-dijo la princesa- quiero que vayas a mi boda, nada me haría más feliz que estén las personas que mas estimo.

-Claro Marinette-dijo antes de retirarse.

Fuera del pasillo la princesa Chloe vigilaba aquel cuarto esperando a que alguien entrara hasta que vio la silueta de una italiana pasear por allí, camino hacia ella y la tomo del brazo mientras la miraba con odio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creo que mamá fue bien clara al decirte que no te quería ver aquí.

-Chloe, amiga-fingió- no podemos dejar que esa arpía se case con Adrián.

-La única arpía aquí eres tu,-escupió la rubia- te escuche cuando dijiste que era una idiota mimada y que te fastidiaba, pero eso no es lo peor, si no lo que quieres hacer junto al pintor. Reacciona Lila.

-Bien, creo que esta demás disimular que me caes bien, y si escuchaste eres un cómplice, por qué no dijiste nada a tu madre o a tu hermano...a si! nadie te creerá porque al igual que yo tu odias a la panadera.

-Si la odio pero eso no quiere decir que voy a llegar hasta ese punto al cual tu haz llegado. Pero no me volveré cómplice de algo tan atroz, se lo diré a mamá, a quien sea que me crea.

Y dando la vuelta camino hacia el cuarto de la reina.

-Tu no dirás nada-dijo la trigueña tomando un candelabro y golpeando en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

-Te golpee fuerte- dijo Lila acercándose a la princesa tocando su muñeca para probar el pulso sintió un liquido en sus manos.- solo fue un pequeño golpe, aun estas consciente Chloe.

-Oye no crees que se te paso la mano.

-No exageres, solo fue un golpecito, además esta viva tráela.

-¡Qué! Ella no esta incluida.

-No dejare que esta estúpida diga que tú y yo secuestramos a Marinette.

-¿Ella lo sabe?- dijo el pelirrojo mirando a la princesa inconsciente.

-Muévete- ordeno la italiana; camino hacia la habitación de la pelinegra, encontrándola junto a su madre.

-Felicidades princesa.

La chica giro al escuchar aquella voz y su ceño fruncido indico la molestia.

-¿Cómo entraste?

-Jamás me fui de aquí, conozco este palacio mejor que tu estúpida.

-No le permito que le hable así a mi hija- dijo la madre de la chica.

-Quien no le va a permitir nada soy yo. Te atreviste a fijar tus ojos en quien no debías, Adrián siempre será mío escuchaste, él jamás le pertenecerá a otra mujer que no sea yo.

-Mamá, llama a los guardias. Esta señorita no es bienvenida.

-Si vaya, llame a todos lo que quiera.

La mujer salió deprisa de la habitación dejando solas a ambas chicas.

-Por qué no dejad a Adrián en paz Lila, el jamás te amara. Tú tampoco lo amas.

-¿Tú que sabes de mis sentimientos hacia él?

-Si de verdad lo amaras lo dejarías ser feliz.

-Claro y esa persona eres tu supongo.

-Si, aunque tú y Chloe no lo acepten.

-Sabes... así vestida me provoca casarme contigo.

Aquella voz le erizo la piel, sintió un brazo rodear su cintura mientras una mano le tapaba la nariz y la boca haciéndole inhalar un somnífero que adormeció completamente a la chica.

-Vámonos Nathaniel, su madre no tarda en venir.

El chico tomo a la joven novia y salió de la habitación junto con Lila observando que nadie los viera.  
Minutos mas tarde Tikki llegaba con el ramo y contarle a su ama haber visto a Lila por los alrededores pero no la encontró.

-Marinette, estas aquí- dijo tocando la puerta del baño.

De nuevo la puerta se abría  
y dejo ver a la madre de la pelinegra con unos guardias.

-¿Dónde esta mi hija?

-Ella... no esta aquí.

-Pero... pero ella estaba aquí con otra señorita.

-¿Otra señorita?- pregunto la pelirroja asustada.

-Si, una de cabello castaño.

-No puede ser-dijo Tikki botando el ramo de sus manos- es la señorita Lila, búsquenla; ha secuestrado a la princesa Marinette.

La chica salió corriendo hacia la salida mientras un carruaje salia a toda velocidad del castillo.

-¡Deténganlo! ¡Deténganlo!, se llevan a la princesa... ¡DETENGANLO!

-¿Tikki qué pasa?-dijo Plagg al escuchar el alboroto.

-Lila secuestro a Marinette, la secuestro Plagg, ¡secuestraron a nuestra princesa! Avísale a Adrián avísale.

-Él ya esta en la iglesia.

-¡Pues busca la manera de avisarle pero ve! No hay tiempo que perder.

-Tikki, la señora Dupain-Cheng se desmayo- dijo Rosita ante lo sucedido.

Plagg tomo el caballo de Adrián y corrió a toda velocidad hacia la iglesia, donde todos esperaban por ella.  
Pasaba mas de una hora y Marinette no aparecía, Adrián estaba algo impaciente y un presentimiento en su pecho no lo dejaba tranquilo caminaba de un lado a otro.

-¿Su majestad, la novia aun no llega?

-Señor obispo, seguramente tuvo un atraso ella vendrá.- decía la reina aun mas nerviosa que su hijo, ella también tenia un mal presentimiento.

-Así es- dijo Alya- a las chicas siempre nos gusta hacer esperar.

Un caballo blanco se paro frente a la puerta de la iglesia mientras un pelinegro corría hacia su amo.

-Plagg... qué sucede.

-Cancela la boda.

-¡Cómo que cancelar Plagg!-exclamo la reina-¡A caso se arrepintió!

-No su majestad.

-Qué paso Plagg…

-Ella…

-¡ELLA QUE, ELLA QUE!, ¡HABLA YA POR UN DEMONIO!- exclamo enfurecido el rubio

-Raptaron a Marinette

/

 **Bien... (corro a esconderme) ¿qué les parecio? después de todo, Chloe no es tan mala como se piensa... en cambio Lila... :O La boda no se realizo, ¿donde estara la princesa?... que pasara! hasta el proximo cap, y con respecto a ese... pues como han visto en notocias Quizas, la tormenta Eart toca suelo hondureño (soy de Honduras) y pueda que se haga huracan, asi que no prometo nada por si me toca evacuar y esas cosas... solo espero que este capitulo les haya gustado...**

 **Agatha**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Capitulo 13 "Detrás de la mascara" 1era parte_**

En una vieja cabaña, deteriorada por el paso de los años, alejados de París un cuarto oscuro donde pequeñas gotas de luz se colaban por los orificios de unos trapos agujereados que simulaban ser cortinas, una gota caía desde el techo sobre un agujero y un olor a húmedo y moho se percibía por aquel lugar, sobre un colchón casi podrido descansaba el cuerpo de la princesa Marinette, quien comenzó abrir sus ojos lentamente, adaptando sus ojos aquella leve oscuridad, deseo moverse pero le fue imposible puesto que sus manos y pies se encontraban atados, abrió sus ojos mas de lo normal al recordar lo que había pasado, observo para divisar a alguien y su impresión fue mayor al ver a su cuñada atada a una silla, con una mordaza en los labios y sangre en su frente.

-Chloe-susurro la pelinegra al escuchar los gemidos que esta provocaba.

-Pensé que seguirías dormida cariño.

Giro su cabeza y miro a su secuestrador a su lado sonriendo de manera ladina.

-¿Qué me haz hecho?- reclamo la chica.

-La verdad nada, aun. Sabes Marinette vestida de novia te ves realmente bella, además tienes unas piernas envidiables.

-Pero que...

La chica se inclino un poco hacia adelante y miro su falda rasgada y cortada arriba de la rodilla haciéndola una minifalda.

-¡PERO QUE LE HICISTE A MI VESTIDO!

-Estorbaba, así que lo corte y se te ve mucho mejor.

El pelirrojo se coloco encima de la chica mientras acariciaba las blancas piernas de la princesa, y comenzaba a besar aquel níveo cuello y antes aquella osadía esta temblaba de miedo.

-¿Temblando? Te gusta cierto pequeña zorra.-dijo aun con sus labios en el cuello de la chica.

-QUITAME TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS Y TU REPUGNANTE BOCA DE MÍ-grito la chica escupiéndole la cara al pintor.

-Con que muy rebelde eh,-dijo limpiándose la saliva-sabes, nunca me gusto que fueras tan mojigata- para después propiciarle por respuesta una bofetada la chica.  
Chloe comenzó a gemir tratando de que no le hiciera nada.  
-¿Y tu que? niña mimada-dijo quitándose de la cama para llegar donde la rubia-tu también eres muy linda sabes.-comenzó acariciar una de sus mejillas- Es una pena que hayas descubierto nuestros planes, ahora tendré que matarte pero antes me divertiré un rato contigo.

-¡Matarla!- dijo Marinette.

-Si-dijo Nathaniel- matarlas pero puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con Uds.

-¿Dónde esta tu cómplice?

-Me llamabas pueblerina.

Lila entraba al lugar mientras observaba un hilo de sangre sobre la comisura en los rosados labios de la princesa. Se acerco para propiciarle una bofetada en el mismo lugar donde había sido golpeada.

-Si te hubieras alejado nada de esto estaría pasando. Te lo advertí y no me creíste ahora pagaras las consecuencias.

-¿Por qué Lila?, lo tuyo es una obsesión por Adrián. No lo amas de verdad.

-Claro que lo amo y no me importaría volver a matar por él, el único hombre al cual deseo por esposo.

-Volver... a matar-dijo Marinette sorprendida.

-Te lo contare de todas formas morirás y quemare tu cuerpo como lo hice con Aly.

Chloe abrió sus ojos al escuchar aquella confesión, comenzó a llorar y sintió horror y vergüenza por no ver realmente el monstruo que era la infanta.

-Te refieres a... la princesa Aly de Egipto.

-La misma, la muy estúpida había fijado sus ojos en mi Adrián y tampoco hizo caso de mis amenazas, entonces no me quedo de otra mas que matarla.

-¡MALDITA!-grito al ser desprendida de la mordaza- ALY ERA MI AMIGA LILA.

-También fue la mía- dijo de lo más tranquila- pero se enamoro de quien no debía Chloe.

-Todos este tiempo, tu amistad... Todo era una actuación ¡maldita asesina!

-Claro- dijo caminando hacia ella- quien quiere ser amiga de una odiosa como tu. ¿Qué no escuchas lo que todos dicen de ti? Nadie te quiere ni como amiga ni como prometida por siempre creerte superior mirando siempre por encima del hombro a todos. Por romperle el corazón al príncipe Kim, nadie Chloe, grábatelo... NADIE TE QUIERE y morirás sola y sin hijos.

-Pensaba que Chloe era mala- dijo Marinette- pero me equivoque, tu eres mil veces peor.

Adrián llego al castillo para correr a la habitación de Marinette pero ella no se encontraba allí. Observo en el tocador la gargantilla con el rubí que él le había dado y que usaría el día de la boda. Lo tomo en sus manos. Escucho la puerta abrirse y miro a Alya quien entraba junto a Nino, aunque no lo dijera ellos sabían lo angustiado que se encontraba por no saber nada de ella, la marroquí comenzó acercase a él para abrazarlo y este correspondiendo no pudo evitar soltar llanto.

-Calma Adrián, ya la reina envío guardias para buscar a Marinette... ella va estar bien.

-Si a ella le pasa algo... jamás me lo perdonare Alya, jamás.

-Príncipe Adrián-Tikki entraba en ese momento con lágrimas en sus ojos- lo siento tanto, fue mi culpa, si yo no la hubiese dejado con su mamá...

-No es tu culpa Tikki- dijo Nino con calma-no sabias que eso sucedería.

-Cuando venia vi a Lila rondar por los jardines y me pareció extraño y se lo diría a Marinette pero ella ya no estaba...

-Adrián- la reina entraba alterada a la habitación- Chloe...

-¿Qué paso con ella?

-También la secuestraron... se llevaron a Chloe

-¡Que! pero, estas segura mamá.

Las lágrimas en los verdes azules ojos de la reina no se hicieron esperar quien abrazo a su hijo. Dos de las tres mujeres más importantes de su vida estaban en peligro.  
Alya tapó con sus manos su boca ante la impresión, acaso Lila seria capaz de secuestrar a su mejor amiga.

-Nino acompáñame.

-¿A donde van?

-A buscar a Martinete y a Chloe, no perderé más tiempo.

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación para entrar a la del rubio, delante de su amigo se transformo en el héroe de París.

-Piensa con la cabeza fría Chat Noir, ellas te necesitan más que nunca.

El gato acentuó con la cabeza y salió del balcón hacia el pueblo, buscando información que le pudiera ayudar. Tikki lo diviso desde afuera mientras unía sus manos en forma de rezo.

-Sálvalas Chat, salva a Marinette y a Chloe.

-Tranquila Tikki, él las salvara.

La chica abrazaba al pelinegro mientras este le acariciaba el cabello tratando de transmitirle seguridad y confianza.  
Chat buscaba pistas de aquella mujer y el carruaje descrito por Tikki.

-Señor Chat- dijo una niña- yo vi ese carruaje.

-¡Lo viste! ¿Donde?

-Al este-señalo por el bosque- allí se encuentra una cabaña abandonada, se me hizo muy raro que alguien viviese ahí,

-Pequeña, viste a las personas que estaban en esa casa?

-Si una joven morena y un chico pelirrojo.

Chat sintió su sangre hervir al escuchar esas descripciones agradeció a la niña y salió rumbo a esa dirección.  
Dentro de ella Chloe se encontraba fuera de la habitación mientras el pelirrojo hacia lo mismo que hizo con el vestido de la novia.

-¡Suelta me idiota, no me toques!

-Era tan fácil que tú aceptaras ser nuestra cómplice.

-Jamás seria aliada de unas personas como Uds.  
-¿A no? Entonces por qué hiciste tratos conmigo parra separa a tu hermano de Marinette. Tú no eres distinta a nosotros, tú también tienes el corazón negro princesa.

-¡Claro que no!- chillo- lo único que yo quería era que mi hermano se casara con una chica de bien.

-Y para ti alguien inferior a ti no lo es. Jajajaja. Te guías por las apariencias rubia malcriada y eso ha hecho que escojas mal a quienes creías tus amigos.

Chloe giro el rostro sin protestar, sabia que no era querida por los demás, imponía su autoridad y aunque no lo dijera se sentía sola, incomprendida muchas veces, Aly fue la única que la acepto, la única que conoció realmente su corazón.

 ** _FLASH BACK  
-Chloe ya no llores. _****_Tus papás te quieren.  
-A veces creo que quieren mas a Adrián que a mí.  
-No digas eso, claro que te quieren, Adrián te quiere y yo también te quiero.  
La sonrisa sincera de su amiga provoco otra en ella haciéndola sentirse mejor.  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Ella Quería a su hermano aunque a veces no pareciera, solamente quería lo mejor para él, que error el que había cometido.  
Fuera de la cabaña Chat Noir trataba de observar si alguien se encontraba adentro pero la oscuridad le impedía ver a alguien.

-NO ME TOQUES

Aquel grito alerto al héroe quien observo por un espacio de una ventana rota a una chica rubia atada a una silla siendo tocada por un tipo de cabello rojizo. Llego a la puerta tirándola de golpe, el pintor se separo de la rubia quien lloraba presa del miedo.

-Ch-chat...- articulo la chica.

-Quítale las manos de encima- dijo propiciándole  
un golpe.

-El héroe de París hace su entrada... ya te habías tardado bastante.-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Donde esta Marinette!

-Eso te lo diré... ¡más tarde!- dijo Nathaniel regresando el golpe, el gato callo al suelo y sobre el pintor comenzando la lucha campal. Uno tras otro golpe en abdomen y cara ambos tratando de matarse como animales salvajes.

-¡BASTA, PARAD POR FAVOR! NATHANIEL, CHAT NOIR PAREN.

Los gritos fueron escuchados por Lila y Marinette quienes discutían dentro de la habitación.

-Chat...es chat; CHAT, CHAT ESTOY AQUÍ! AYUDAME CHAT.

-Cállate tonta.- dijo golpeándole el rostro.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando en el suelo a los dos hombres.

-Que demonios haces imbécil.  
-Marinette.

-Chat...

Verla en ese estado provocó un sentimiento de ira en él.  
Nathaniel corrió hacia Marinette y tomando un cuchillo se acerco a ella.

-Déjala, tu pelea es conmigo.

-Si quieres que la libere, quítate la mascara. Que todos sepan quien es Chat Noir realmente.

-¿Qué demonios dices?

-La verdad. Amor, ¿Sabes realmente con quien te casaste? Acaso te ha sido sincero totalmente. Alguna vez te has preguntado porque chat y Adrián se parecen tanto.

Marinette observo a su amigo mientras las preguntas de su secuestrador la llenaban de dudas.  
¿Quien era Chat Noir realmente?

/7

 **Hola... perdón la tardanza, pero no queria entregar algo a medias... ¿Qué les parecio? Lila mato ya a una pers}ona y Nathaniel todo un pervertido... jejeje ya Chat fue al rescate de su prometida y hermana... se revelara la identidad de Chat... todo esto hasta el proximo miércoles, espero sus reviews, garcias a todos los que me dejan su review... me llenan de alegría... bye bye**

 **Agatha**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Capítulo 14 "Detrás de mascara" 2da parte_**

 ** _-¿Sabes realmente con quien te casaste? Acaso te ha sido sincero totalmente. Alguna vez te haz preguntado por qué Chat Noir y Adrián se parece tanto._**

-Vamos gatito, quítate la mascara y diles quien eres.

Marinette miraba fijamente a su amigo quien ocultaba sus ojos verdes sobre su flequillo para que ella no lo viera. La chica comenzó atar cabos, la noche que hablo de él sobre su ahora prometido para que apareciera al día siguiente, las extrañas desapariciones de noche, el disfraz de gato el día de su compromiso, las cosas que solo a su amigo le confesaba y por una extraña razón Adrián también las sabia; los coqueteos y el gusto por el queso, lo miro detenidamente y su cabello era igual al de él, sus ojos verdes, su nariz, sus labios… ¿Como no se dio cuenta antes?, como podía ser tan ciega y no entenderlo. ¡Él!, su prometido y futuro esposo era su también su mejor amigo. No pudo evitar las lágrimas y sentirse engañada, ¿Acaso no le tenía confianza? No le había demostrado que ella estaría para él siempre. No comprendía nada, quería pensar que era mentira, pero las evidencias estaban ante sus ojos. Él temía la reacción de su amada al saber su identidad, temía que ella lo odiara por haberle mentido, su corazón temía que ella lo abandonara.

-No me importa quien sea- dijo la chica mientras sus lágrimas aparecían- para mí tú eres Chat Noir, mi amigo.

-No deseas saber su identidad cariño.

-¡NO! No quiero saber quien es…

-Pues yo si- dijo Lila golpeando la espalda de Chat para que este callera al suelo sin aire.

-¡CHAT!- grito Marinette.

El héroe giro su cuerpo con una mueca de dolor; la castaña se inclino para quitar su mascara y tener frente a él a su obsesión. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecían querer salir de su orbita, ella se levanto de golpe y tanto Lila como Chloe estaban sorprendidas.

-Her…mano- balbuceo la rubia al ver quien era el defensor de Paris.

Su propio hermano, el gran defensor de la justicia, él que siempre era obediente y era el orgullo de su padre. Su hermano era el que siempre se arriesgaba, el que siempre inventaba una excusa ante un morete o un golpe, el que durante la cena se disculpaba para poder ir a su cuarto, tanta evidencia y jamás lo supo.

-Es… imposible. No, ¡NO! TÚ NO ERES ADRIÁN; ¡TÚ NO!

-Pues aunque no lo creas Lila él es Chat Noir, el futuro rey de Francia.

-¿Cómo… Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto Marinette

-Recuerdas el día que me encontraste con Sabrina- dijo besando la mejilla de Marinette, algo que a ella le pareció asqueroso- ese día…

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 ** _La lluvia azotaba con más fuerza mientras Nathaniel buscaba a Marinette y al gato quien había estropeado sus planes, a lo lejos los miro debajo de un enorme árbol mientras él la abrazaba y ella cubría su cara con sus manos, la chica cayo desmayada ante el dolor y Chat la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta su casa. El pelirrojo comenzó a seguirlos, quería desquitar toda su rabia con ese maldito felino que lo había echado todo a perder, espero que saliera de la habitación de su ex prometida y al bajar del balcón su transformación desapareció para darle paso al príncipe. Nathaniel tuvo que tapar su boca para que no saliera ninguna palabra. Sabía su identidad, y ese secreto lo usaría en el momento debido._**

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-Y mira, después de todo decirlo me resulto fantástico. Dime amor, ahora que ya sabes quien es… ¿Quieres seguir con él?

La pelinegra giro su rostro mientras las lágrimas aparecían suspiro y miro de nuevo a Chat quien se levantaba del suelo y clavaba sus orbes esmeraldas sobre ella.

-Bien creo que tu silencio significa que…

-Significa que no me importa- dijo ella- no me importa si eres Chat Noir; nunca te dejare, seguiré contigo a pesar de todo… porque yo… te amo Adrián.

Aquellas palabras fueron le devolvieron las fuerzas a Chat Noir, saber que su lady no lo rechazaba era lo que él deseaba escuchar.

-Suéltala Nathaniel.

-Jamás, crees que te la pondré así de fácil y te la llevaras como si nada, primero lucharas conmigo.

-Chat derrótalo- dijo Marinette.

-Con que lo apoyas putita- dijo Nathaniel.

-Te odio, como jamás odiaría a alguien.-

El pelirrojo la tomo por los hombros y la empujo hacia una silla de madera la cual golpeara una costilla de la princesa haciendo salir un dolor de ese costado. Chat sintió una ira profunda al ver aquello.

-Maldito… me las a vas a pagar, cada golpe que le has dado, cada golpe me las cobrare ¡CATACLISMO!

Sobre su mano apareció una neblina negra que cubría su puño, dio el primer golpe pero este cayo a una pared que se desintegro ante la mirada de todos, Chat se acerco y lo golpeo en el estomago dejándolo sin aire para después tomarlo cual bulto y tirarlo a una mesa que se rompió ante el impacto; el pelirrojo se coloco en pie furioso y se acerco a él con la navaja que portaba en sus manos y tratando de tocar algún órgano del felino sus ataques eran inútiles, tirando el objeto se abalanzo hacia el felino para darle un puñetazo en su rostro y otro y otro, en una leve distracción el gato pudo colocarle un golpe en su cara al pelirrojo provocándole un hilo de sangre en la comisura de sus labios. Lila salió de la habitación y comenzó a desatar a Chloe. Ella no se quedaría allí; escaparía para no ser llevada a juicio.

-Si haces algo te mueres princesa.

Y al soltar la sus muñecas y tobillos, la rubia le dio un golpe a la infanta con su rodilla sobre la quijada de ella dejándole inconsciente en el suelo.

-Después de todo aprender defensa personal con el hijo del emperador Fu sirvió de algo- dijo la chica

Soltó su otro brazo y sus pies y comenzó a caminar pero no podía llegar hasta la pelinegra los golpes entre ambos chicos iban y venían observo el pequeño salón y observo un jarrón el cual tomo y al ver a su secuestrador cerca lo tiro golpeando su espalda.

¡AY! MALDITA, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo Chat lo golpeo dejándole inmovilizado en el piso. Chloe corrió hacia donde la ojiazul y tomándola delicadamente empezó a desatarle las muñecas y los pies, ayudo a colocarla en pie.

-Gracias- dijo la pelinegra.

-Necesitan ir al castillo lo más rápido posible y por favor… no digan nada de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a mamá.

-Quiero todo el peso de la ley para esa arpía- dijo mirándola con odio- ella… ella merece ir a la horca.

-Chloe…

-¡Ella mato a Aly!- Dijo abrazando a su hermano entre llanto.

Adrián abrió sus ojos al escuchar tal confesión, Lila era una demente pero una asesina… no lo podía creer.

-No me crees, pregúntale a la panadera.

-Es verdad, ella le mato, nos lo dijo.

El héroe miro hacia aquella mujer inconsciente y sintió una mezcla de odio con asco, jamás pensó que en un alma tan joven anidara tanto odio.

-Prometo que recibirán su castigo.

Ato a ambos chicos con las cuerdas y llevo a su prometida y su hermana al castillo, su transformación ya se había desvanecido, por lo que no corría ningún problema. Dejo a las princesas en el castillo mientras él junto a los guardias y capitán llegaron a la cabaña para llevar al calabozo a los jóvenes que después serian juzgados. Al entrar Observaron a Plagg y Tikki quienes al ver a su ama corrieron para abrazarla, gesto que ella correspondió. Chloe miraba aquel gesto que jamás obtendría, comprendió lo mal que se había portado con todos aquellos que creía inferiores, tantas humillaciones y desprecio. Ser la mala tiene un alto costo después de todo.

-Marinette- dijo Tikki- estaba tan preocupada, perdóname por favor perdóname.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Tikki, estoy feliz de verte. Y a ti también Plagg.

-¡Chloe! Hija.

La reina observo a su hija quien con lagrimas en sus ojos corrió hacia su madre quien la abrazo con ternura, los padres de Marinette también estaban allí y su padre fue el primero en correr a ella para darle un abrazo que provoco lagrimas en sus ojos y un gesto de dolor ante la costilla adolorida.

-¡Hija! Mi pequeña hija.

-Papá… Papi- dijo la chica.

-Todo es mi culpa, sino te hubiese obligado tú…

-Fue lo mejor que hiciste papá, el príncipe Adrián es el mejor hombre que puede haber… después de ti, y te perdono, te perdono totalmente.

Su madre llegaba para abrazar a su hija quien también se encontraba feliz de verla. Alya por su parte contemplaba la escena, se alegraba de verlas, aunque no le agradara Chloe, se complacía en ver que estuviera aun con vida.

-Gracias Chat- susurro la princesa Marroquí mientras Nino la abrazaba por la espalda.

La noche aparecía mientras Marinette se encontraba en su recamara acompañada de su amiga y su doncella, la puerta fue abierta de golpe ambas mujeres se asustaron y un sonrojado príncipe cerro de golpe.

-Chicas, pueden darme un momento a solas con mi prometido.

Ambas mujeres se fueron y en cuestión de minutos Adrián abría la puerta para ver a su princesa sentada sobre la cama con una sabana rosa sobre sus hombros, misma que cayo al suelo cuando la pelinegra se paro y corrió hacia su amando quien la abrazaba para que no se callera, las lágrimas volvían aparecer en su cara mientras lo tomaba del rostro.

-Perdóname por mentirte Marinette.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte amor, entiendo porque lo hiciste, tenias que ocultar tu identidad.

-Entonces… No estas enojada.

-Eh de confesarte que me sorprendió saber quien eras, pero es comprensible.

-Quise que te enamoraras de mi, de Adrián, no me Chat, por eso no te lo dije, porque quería que me conocieras como soy.

-Y amo conocer al chico detrás de la mascara… Te amo Adrián, cada día me sorprendes. Soy yo quien debería de pedirte perdón por mi forma en como te trate la primera vez, por lo fría y cortante.

-Tu haz sido mi mayor bendición Marinette.- dijo mientras las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos esmeraldas.

-No, tú me haz demostrado la mayor lección de amor Adrián, tu haz llenado de luz mi vida, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, no me arrepiento de amarte… te amo Adrián y te amare por siempre.

Y besando sus labios ambos chicos corroboraban su promesa de amarse y ser felices hasta la muerte. Detrás de la puerta una rubia sonreía de felicidad, su hermano seria feliz con la chica de sus sueños.

-Princesa Chloe, ¿Necesita algo? Pregunto Tikki quien venia junto a Plagg y los príncipes árabes.

\- Pedirles perdón- dijo cerrando la puerta- se que no me eh portado bien con Uds. Y los eh tratado bien. Quizás no me crean y tampoco pretendo que lo hagan ni cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Pero tratare de ser más cordial con Uds.

Y saliendo del lugar entro a su habitación mientras ambos chicos quedaron perplejos ante la confesión de la chica. Mirándose entre ambos con cierto asombro.

-Si los milagros existen… este es uno de ellos- dijo Plagg.

/

 **Hola… perdón por la tardanza pero la universidad me ha tenido súper ocupada y que les puedo decir… El próximo sábado; ¡EL GRAN FINAL!** **De esta bella historia, que han seguido con devoción… gracias por sus reviews y por tenerme entre sus historias favoritas, se aprecia con el alma… bye bye.**

 **Agatha**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola, se que muchos estan esperando el final de mi fic y por supuesto que se los dare pero sera hasta el dia de mañana. ¿Por qué? debido a dos cosas.**

 **La primera; ayer recibi una noticia triste, soy voluntaria en una fundación aquí en mi país y una de mis niñas no pudo ganar la batalla contra el cáncer, ayer a mediodía fallecio yo me encariñe con esa pequeña u.u y me puso muy triste saber que fallecio, eso me tuvo muy triste como para escribir el capítulo final, y la segunda quiero responder a un review que me llego de una chica o chico, no sé la verdad, donde se me dice que no entiende como la historia llego a mas de 100 reviews, que la historia es malisima, no tiene nadade inetersante, la escritura de mala cálidad al igual que la ortografía,...**

 **Bueno, en primera instancia, gracias por tomarse el costo de leer tooodo el fic solo para hacer una criticar destructiva, la hisotira es un universo alterno, no esta 100% arraigada a la serie; comparto la opinion de los errores de ortografía pero son leves como omisión de signos de interrogración. Si va a criticar la ortografía de alguien por lo menos tomese el tiempo de releer lo que va escribir, para verificar si va algun error u omisión de signos o comas, porque su comentario fue corrido y creo que segun su critica tendrian que tener comas por todo lo que menciona. ¿Por qué tiene mas de 100 reviews? le puedes pregunatar a todos los que me dieron un voto de confianza, porque creo que hasta los comenrarios de cada uno leiste.¿Va muy rápido? posiblemente, ni yo pensaba en terminarla en 15 capítulos. Como dicen por allí, nadie es monedita de oro para caerle bien a todo el mundo, tampoco piense que mi historia le agradara a tanta gente y para finalizar, si para ud. mi historia no tiene nada de interesante y no se basa en ningun argumento, espero que pueda encontrar historias que si llenen sus expectativas.  
**

 **Sin más, nos vemos hasta mañana para el gran fiinal. de nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron dia con dia esta bella historia.**

 **Agatha**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Capítulo 15 "Nuevos comienzos"_**

 ** _Advertencia… este capítulo contiene Lime, si no les agrada se lo pueden saltar._**

El cielo de la tarde era cubierto por unas densas nubes negras y grises, probabilidades de lluvia y una brisa algo caliente debido a la hora, en una plaza toda la villa parisina se encontraba alrededor de una horca, lista para sellar los ojos de su victima, todos conocían la persona a la cual había sido destinado dicho castigo. La realeza estaba por salir, la reina Elizabeth se encontraba en la sala junto a su hija Chloe y su hijo Adrián quienes esperaban a Marinette, aparecía con un vestido negro que cubría su cuello, un leve morete en la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Estas segura que deseas ir? Pregunto Adrián.

-Si, deseo verlos por última vez. Adrián, no hay otro castigo menos severo para ella. A pesar de lo que me hizo, no deseo que ese sea su castigo.

-Aunque lo hubiese cariño- tomo sus manos- Lila mato a una princesa. Te iba a matar a ti y a mi hermana.

-Vámonos- dijo la reina- no hay tiempo que perder y Marinette, tendrás dos minutos para hablar con ellos.

-Gracias su majestad.

Toda la realeza subió al carruaje que los llevaría a la plaza donde sucedería la ejecución de la infanta Lila. Marinette bajo y camino hacia los calabozos acompañada del príncipe y guardias del castillo, llego a la primera celda y observaron a Lila observando el cielo por una pequeña ventana, a la pelinegra se le erizo la piel al pensar que esa sería la última vez que la vería.

-¿A que han venido Uds. dos?

-Lila…

-No quiero tu lastima aldeana- giro la chica sin rastros de arrepentimiento.

-Lila, no te arrepientes de todo lo que haz hecho.

-De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber obtenido el amor de Adrián- dijo mirándolo- lo demás, volvería hacerlo y no cometería errores… te hubiese matado ese mismo día.

-A pesar de todo te perdono Lila.

-¿Y quien diablos desea tu perdón mosquita muerta?, ¿Con tu cara de mustia? No eres mas que una estúpida que engatuso a mi Adrián con caras falsas.

-Yo jamás te ame- hablo Adrián que hasta ese momento se mantenía en silencio- siempre lo supiste, y te aferraste a una obsesión que te llevo a tu propia muerte.

-Su tiempo se ha terminado princesa- advertía un guardia.

-Espero que tu alma pueda encontrar consuelo Lila.

-Escúchenme muy bien, deseo de todo corazón que sean infelices por siempre.

Adrián lanzo una mirada de reprobación a la infanta quien le lanzaba un beso al rubio mientras reía de una manera que al ojiverde le provoco miedo, a tres celdas mas se encontraba Nathaniel, recostado sobre un catre de madera ocupando sus brazos como almohada. Ella lo miro por unos segundos y no pudo evitar sentir las lágrimas, a pesar de todo, lo estimaba, alguna vez lo amo y aunque deseo que fuese feliz la situación de pelirrojo era diferente.

-Nathaniel.

-¿Su alteza? ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?- dijo sentándose mientras miraba el suelo.

-A ti… también te condenaron a la horca.

-No- dijo mirándola- mi condena es menor, ya que fui cómplice de esa loca por quererte de nuevo a mi lado. Me condenaron a veinte años de prisión.

-¿Qué hiciste con Sabrina? Acaso no la amabas.

-Y la ame- sonrió de lado- pero se escapo con otro tipo- coloco una mirada seria.

-¿Y qué culpa tengo yo Nathaniel como para querer matarme?

-Con alguien me tenia que desquitar y que mejor que tu.

En un ágil movimiento tomo la muñeca de Marinette pero antes de poder hacer algo Adrián enviaba un certero puñetazo a su rostro haciendo que este cayera al suelo, en la claridad se apreciaban los golpes recibidos por Chat Noir, el chico se levanto de pie mientras lo miraba.

-Maldito gato, no tienes idea como te odio, espero salir de este lugar y cobrarme cada uno de los golpes que me haz dado.

-Te estaré esperando- dijo el rubio de manera desafiante.

Marinette tomo la mano de su futuro esposo y salió de aquel lugar hasta el podio donde ya la princesa Chloe y la reina se encontraban, miraron a Lila atada de manos, custodiada por seis guardias, el verdugo coloco la soga en su cuello y antes de la ejecución un sacerdote y un juez llegaban, de los cuales rechazo al primero.

-No necesito el perdón de su Dios. No me arrepiento de nada y si eh de irme al infierno por este amor que así sea.

El juez se quedo a la par de ella y abriendo el documento comenzó a leer en voz alta:

-INFANTA LILA SOFÍA FIORELLA GIANETTI DE ITALIA SE LE ACUSA DE ASESINATO A UNA PRINCESA, ABUSO DE PODER E INTENTO DE ASESINATO A LAS PRINCESAS CHLOE Y MARINETTE DE FRANCIA. SE LE CONDENA A LA HORCA.

El juez dejo de leer y bajando del lugar de la ejecución el verdugo coloco su mano sobre la palanca y abriéndose el suelo sobre la castaña sus pies quedaron en el aire haciendo movimientos tratando de tocar algo para apoyarse los cuales fueron inútiles a los pocos minutos sus pies dejaron de moverse. Una llovizna comenzó a darse en toda Francia seguido por una brisa, las lágrimas de Marinette comenzaron a derramarse sobre su mejilla mientras unía sus manos en forma de oración, la infanta había muerto.

 ** _1 mes después_**

-Esta lista hija mía.

-Mas que lista papá.

En la entrada de la iglesia una hermosa chica piel de porcelana caminaba de la mano de su padre, su hermoso vestido de seda falda A no tan amplia como el primero, escote corazón, sus brazos y hombros cubiertos por encaje, su cabello recogido por un moño y un hermoso velo catedral resaltaba su virginal belleza, belleza que ahora seria solo para él. Adrián no pudo evitar llorar al verla, parecía un ángel, un ser celestial que había traído a su vida felicidad.

-Te entrego el mayor tesoro, cuídala. Ella es mi vida.- dijo su padre mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Así será señor Dupain, la cuidare como lo más valioso.

La fiesta en palacio no se hizo esperar, Alya y Nino bailaban al compas de aquella música tranquila que tanto gustaban cunado sus padres no estaban para decirles que ese tipo de bailes no eran permitidos en su religión. Chloe bailaba junto al hijo del emperador coreano, el príncipe Kim quien aun no salida de su asombro al si que ella dio cuando le pidió bailar con él. Tikki y Plagg también disfrutaban de aquella fiesta observando a los novios que entre baile y besos parecían estar envueltos en una burbuja de amor.

-La próxima será la nuestra- dijo Plagg cerca del oído de la pelirroja.

-Estas loco- dijo feliz- yo aun estoy pequeña y no quiero casarme… ahorita.

-La próxima boda será la nuestra- dijo Nino acercándose a ellos- Alya y yo estamos a pocos meses para dar el gran paso- dijo mirándola a los ojos para recibir un beso de la princesa árabe.

-Claro- dijo Alya- pero mi boda será aun más despampanante. Habrá de todo, y espero que Uds. dos nos acompañen.

-Sera un placer princesa- dijo Tikki.

La tarde transcurrió normal, los nuevos príncipes salían al balcón principal para saludar a los aldeanos quienes estaban afuera para celebrar la boda de los príncipes, ambos comenzaron a saludar mientras el alboroto y la algarabilla de la gente no se hacia esperar; **_¡beso!,!beso!_** Gritaban la muchedumbre a lo que ellos complacieron la petición de los parisinos quienes gritaron emocionados, Marinette decidió salir y pasar su fiesta junto a los que siempre considero su familia, aquellas personas humildes con las que compartió su niñez y su juventud, con las niñas del orfanato que enseñaba a bordar y hornear galletas, con la florista y el carpintero, con todos los que ella amaba.

-¿Eres feliz Marinette?

-No me importa vivir en la pobreza si eres tu quien estará a mi lado.

Con la tarde la noche transcurrió rápido para una asustada Marinette, quien se mordía las uñas mientras Tikki, Alya, la reina y su madre la preparaban, su vestido de novia había sido desplazado por un pijama de seda color blanco de tirantes gruesos, su moño había desaparecido para dejar su cabellos negro suelto, roseada por un perfume dulce la novia se encontraba lista para su noche de bodas. Las mujeres mayores reían al verla tan ansiosa, ellas sabían ya de esos nervios la primera noche.

-Cálmate Marinette, después de la primera vez ya no duele.

-¡Mamá!- dijo la chica totalmente roja al igual que Alya y Tikki.

-Relájate Marinette, después de todo… no vas a dejar de pedirlo cada noche.

Marinette abrió sus ojos como platos al escucharla al decir aquello, miro a sus amigas quienes estaban más rojas que un tomate. Suspiro y camino hacia la puerta que conectaba a la que ahora seria su nueva habitación. Toco la puerta hasta que escucho el **_adelante_** de su esposo, quien al igual que ella estaba ansioso. La miro en aquel pijama blanco y le pareció la mujer más delicada jamás vista. Marinette sintió su cara arder al ver a su esposo quien solo traía puesto un pantalón de seda color verde, dejando al descubierto su torso, su abdomen marcado por cuadros, su pecho acho y sus fuertes brazos, su cabello dorado alborotado que le daban un toque sexy. Él comenzó acercarse a ella y coloco sus manos sobre las de ella.

-Hoy… te veías preciosa amor.

-Gra-gracias.- decía la chica tratando de ver sus ojos mas le era imposible no ver aquel formado cuerpo.

Adrián le tomo de la barbilla y comenzó a besar sus labios, los cuales le supieron a miel, tímidamente Marinette comenzó a rodear con sus brazos el cuello de su marido y este la pego mas a su cuerpo haciendo que esta soltara un leve gemido, gesto que gusto mucho al ojiverde la tomo de las piernas y en brazos la deposito suavemente en la cama sin dejarla de besar, los tirantes de aquella pijama estaban abajo dándole acceso al chico de poder besar mas que sus labios, bajo hacia el cuello dando pequeños besos hasta llegar a los hombros los cuales comenzó a besar, la esposa suspiraba ante cada beso, sus manos recorrían la ancha espalda de su marido quien la volvía a besar en los labios, su mano derecha se introdujo sobre aquel traje tocando las piernas de su mujer que se estremecían ante aquel contacto, su mano paso por su cintura con la cual jugaba mientras la besaba y ella arañaba la espalda de Adrián, su otra mano paso libremente por su hombros hasta quitar el estorboso traje y bajarlo para dejar al descubierto aquellos perfectos senos blancos. Marinette se sonrojo un poco pero dejo que él se deleitara en ella y antes de poder decir algo sintió como la lengua del rubio lamia su rosado pezón provocándole un gemido, cual niño hambriento comenzaba a darle la atención que merecía mientras que con su otra mano le daba la misma atención al otro; la pelinegra no para de gemir y sentir un calor entre su entrepierna.

-A…Adrián- decía entre jadeos.

El rubio comenzó la misma tarea con el otro pezón mientras rozaba su sexo con el de ella provocando que el roce de ambos enloqueciera más a la princesa que deseaba sentirlo ya dentro de ella, retiro lo que quedaba del pijama y comenzó a besar el estomago de su esposa hasta llegara su cuello y volver a besar sus labios, un beso más salvaje y pasional, la pelinegra comenzó acariciando el cuerpo de su esposo, la vergüenza que sentía se había esfumado giraron y ella quedo encima de él, lo tomo de las muñecas y levanto los brazos de su marido a la altura de la cabeza, ella lo beso en los labios para después pasar sus labios por el cuello de él.

-Tú eres mío, mío.

-Soy todo tuyo-dijo en voz ronca mientras sentía como cada beso le quemaba.

Ella beso su cuello y sus manos acariciaban los brazos del chico llegando a su pecho el que beso y acaricio a su antojo, llegando a ese abdomen depositando suaves mordidas; acomodándose sonrió y comenzó a mover su sexo sobre el de Adrián haciendo que este gruñera de placer, nadie creería que la chica fuese virgen con aquellos movimientos. La tomo de los hombros para que el quedara sobre ella.

-Bésame- exigió Marinette.

-Tú... me vuelves... loco.- dijo el chico bajando por su pecho

-Ya no resisto, hazme tuya Adrián…

Y entre besos y caricias los esposos se entregaron al amor y la pasión que esa noche les exigía, los gemidos y suspiros quedaron grabados en aquella recamara y la luna que era total testigo de la entrega de dos apasionados que lo único que deseaban era comerse entre ambos, saciar su sed de amor y pasión.

 ** _Dos años después_**

La mañana sorprendía a una pareja de esposos, Marinette dormía sobre el ancho pecho de su esposo mientras este la abrazaba de una manera posesiva, como cada noche, la ropa de dormir siempre estorbaba y terminaban exponiendo aquella desnudez que tanto les gustaba, el sol comenzó a golpear el rostro de Marinette quien al abrir los ojos sintió su estomago totalmente revuelto y separándose del agarre de su esposo corrió al baño vomitando.

-Que demonios sucede, esta es la cuarta vez en la mañana que vomito, todas mañanas serán así.

-Amor estas bien- dijo Adrián llegando al baño.

-Si- dijo limpiando su boca con agua- creo que comí demasiado ayer.

Y al intentar caminar sintió como todos le daba vueltas y antes de caer los brazos de su esposo la sostenían de la cintura.

-Tú no estas bien, tienes fiebre. Colócate la bata, le diré a mamá que venga.

-Cariño, de verdad.

-No Marinette, quédate en cama.

El rubio se vistió y llamando a su madre para que viera a su esposa. La reina llegó a la habitación y observó a la nueva reina algo pálida, tenía una leve sospecha, pero sería la correcta.

-Adrián, llama a Cleo

-A... Cleo.

-Si. Cleo, tu nana. Anda si mi sospecha es cierta- dijo sonriendo- un bebé viene en camino.

Adrián abrió sus ojos y con pasó torpe pidió que llamar a la que fuese su nodriza. La anciana de cabello plateado llegó a Palacio mientras le sonreía al que un día cuido con amor y devoción.

-Si majestad me mandó a llamar.

-Cleo, puedes revisar a mi nuera, de un tiempo para acá devuelve el estómago en ayunas, no puede tolerar algunos alimentos, está pálida y con algo de fiebre.

-Su alteza míreme a los ojos.

Marinette se sonrojo pero así lo hizo, miro a la anciana detenidamente a lo que está sonrió.

-Felicidades, Uds. Serán papá de una hermosa niña, a lo mucho haz de tener un mes de embarazo.

Adrián miro a su esposa quien se encontraba sorprendida ante la noticia, al igual que él, sería papá; papá de una hermosa nena.  
Marinette giro su cabeza para ver a su esposo quien camino para colocarse a la par de ella y abrazarla, no pudo evitar llorar; su esposa le estaba dando el mejor regalo de todos.

-Un hijo, un hijo mi amor, vamos a ser padres.

-Padres, un hijo- dijo colocando sus manos sobre su vientre-¡seré mamá!

Comenzó a reír mientras las lágrimas de felicidad aparecían en su rostro. Y con esa sorpresa los meses transcurrieron y el plano vientre de la reina poco a poco fue creciendo hasta convertirse en uno más abultado, Alya ya sabia de maternidad, por eso decidió acompañarlas los últimos tres meses, pues la princesa había quedado en cinta a los cuatro meses de casada y ya era mamá de un segundo bebé.

-Al fin Madián quedó dormido, ese niño es igual a su padre de inquieto.

-¿Y Samira?

-Ella está con Nino, mi pequeña es un encanto apenas tiene seis meses pero se ha robado el corazón de todos.

-Se parece mucho a ti Alya aunque tiene los ojos de su padre y Madián tiene los tuyos. ¡Ay!

-Marinette que pasa.

Un segundo dolor más fuerte que el primero aparecía mientras la pelinegra se encontraba hacia adelante.

-Alya, creo que... ¡AYYYYY!

-TIKKI, TIKKI... Calmada Marinette, respira, respira.

La marroquí la guío hasta la habitación donde Chloe aparecía junto a su madre.

-¿Pero que pasa? Ya va nacer mi sobrina.

-Chloe llama a Tikki y a la comadrona, la bebé nacerá hoy.

La rubia salió de la habitación mientras buscaba a pelirroja, bajo las escaleras y también pidió traer a Cleo de inmediato, Adrián salió del salón junto con Niño quien llevaba a su hija en brazos. La princesa se detuvo al ver a su hermano y a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu hija nacerá está noche.

Los ojos de Adrián se abrieron como platos y corrió hacia su habitación donde Marinette mordía un pedazo de la sabana para no gritar más fuerte mientras el dolor aumentaba.

-Amor.

-Adrián sal de aquí.

-Pero mamá.

-¡Hazme caso y sal de aquí! Nosotras te avisaremos.

-Paciencia hermano, yo personalmente te avisaré cuando nazca.

El rubio salió mientras la comadrona y su suegra entraban al lugar bajo hacia la sala donde Plagg, Niño y su suegro se encontraba. Tanto el padre como el esposo de la ojiazul caminaban de un lado a otro.  
Tikki bajaba con y subía con recipientes de agua y toallas. Un grito tan fuerte que pudo ser escuchado por todo el reino y Adrián no pudo más con la ansiedad y antes de subir un escalón miro a su hermana quien le sonreía.

-Es una niña.

Adrián corrió y miro a Marinette perlada por el sudor, respirando entrecortado y una hermosa sonrisa. Miro a Tikki limpiar la sangre que casi hace que el rey se desmayé, su suegra limpiaba la frente de su hija y su madre sostenía un pequeño bulto envuelto en una sábana rosada, se la entregó a su hijo y miro la cara de su hija y una inmensa alegría se apoderó de él, camino hacia la cama de su reina para besarle la frente, se sentó a un lado y le colocó su retoño en brazos.

-Mi hija, nuestra hija Adrián.

-Se parece mucho a ti.

-Obvio no, se parece a mí, a su tía.

Ambos sonrieron, la relación de ambas chicas La relación de ambas chicas había cambiado, Chloe era más cordial con todos, por lo menos ya no se quejaba ni menospreciaba a los demás.

 ** _Cinco años después_**

-Mamá, Papá... hoy vendrá el príncipe Félix a jugar conmigo.

-No sé porque te emocionas tanto Bridgette.

-Acaso el rey está celoso.

La risita de la reina no le fue agradable a él, ¿Y que si estaba celoso? Su princesita estaba creciendo muy rápido. La princesa Bridgette Agrestes tenía la piel blanca y el hermoso cabello negro lacio de su madre y sus ojos azules, los labios de su padre, el carácter de su abuela, la vanidad de su tía y la habilidad de un gatito cuando de escapar de un castigo se trataba.

-Permiso, el príncipe Félix de Inglaterra acaba de llegar.

La niña plancho con sus manitas su vestido verde lima que había escogido junto a su tía Chloe.

-Briggette no corras una...

-Una princesa no corre, ya lo sé papá.

-Entonces comportarse, la familia real bajo para recibir al príncipe de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que tomaba la mano de la niña para besarla.

-Buenas tardes- saludaba el niño inclinándose hacia los Reyes.

-Ven Félix vamos a jugar.

-Vendrá Samira.

-Claro, también Madián, mamá... ¿Puede venir Mery a jugar?

-Por supuesto, le diré a Tikki que la deje jugar. Oh pero allí viene.

-Mery-dijo la princesita abrazando a una niña de cuatro años, cabello rojizo y ojos verdes- ven a jugar con nosotros.

-Pero mamá...

-Yo le diré a Tikki está bien.

-Gracias su majestad.

El rey y la reina miraron al trio de niños jugar por aquel parque donde más de una vez ambos se habían robado un beso y algo más...  
Siete años de felicidad a lado de sus dos amores, Chat Noir había desaparecido, ahora él se dedicaba a su pueblo como el rey Adrián, usaba una barba rubia y su cuerpo seguía igual de cómo cuando era joven, la reina había dejado crecer un poco más su cabello par recogerlo con un moño. La reina Elizabeth se dedicaba a obras de caridad en su país desde que su hijo y su esposa subieron al trono, Chloe estaba a meses de contraer matrimonio con el príncipe al cual rechazo, y del que ahora estaba profundamente enamorada. Tikki y Plagg se casaron y tuvieron Mery, y esperaban a su segundo bebé.

-Se puede tener tanta felicidad.-decía el rey abrazando a la reina por la espalda.

-Yo creo que si cariño, la vida me ha obsequiado tanto. Tu amor, nuestra hija. No puedo estar más que agradecida.

Giro su cuerpo par ver a su esposo y besarlo en los labios, si la felicidad tuviese un nombre la llamarían familia.

 ** _FIN_**

 **Bien… aquí termina esta historia tan bonita, me sorprende la cantidad de buenos comentarios que cada miércoles y sábado recibía de todos uds, los que me daban un follow o ponían la historia como favorita, no tengo mas que darles las gracias por su apoyo, sus palabras de aliento por lo que pase, pero tienen razón, mi muñeca esta en otro mejor lugar, y se que algún día la volveré a ver. No soy muy buena escribiendo Lemons, espero no decepcionar a nadie con el lime, ya que es mi primer Lime, quizás alguna vez me atreva a ser un lemon sin sonrojarme… Bueno, sin mas me despido hasta otra historia más… bye bye**

 **Agatha**


End file.
